Capture! Double Teamed?
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: -TezukaFujiOishi- Oishi is sure his friends are just looking out for him. But this is ridiculous. Because this isn't a love triangle, wait.... could it be that? -Oishi abuse and horrible humor ahead-
1. Something Isn't Right

Hmm, sorry for misleading all you TezuFuji fans, but this is actual a Tezuka x Fuji x Oishi fanfiction. As in a threesome, as in that order, because Oishi is my ultimate uke (sorry Oishi .). Anyway, I don't know why I have a sudden interest in threesomes, but I do and so I decided to write on about three months ago. I didn't really have a set plot, or even date to put this up, it was more of something I was going to do for my own enjoyment, so I hope you get something out of it as well.

Because I didn't plan this well, here are somethings to clear it up; Yes, they are adults. Yes, they live in Tokyo. Oishi works at Yamabuki simply because its my favorite school and Tezuka and Fuji are in an established relationship. I'm pretty sure I made that stuff clear in the story, but just incase.

**Disclaimer:** I highly doubt I could make money off of this, but just so you know I don't own it and never will.

Anyway, this is my second chaptered series (see livejournal & fanfiction list for others) so go easy on me. Have fun :)

* * *

He'd been living with Tezuka and Fuji going on three months now. It was a cute house, perfect for a couple which was why he'd originally declined the invitation. After deciding to move out of his current apartment and look for a place closer to his job, Tezuka had offered - or rather commanded in a very polite manner - that Oishi stay with him and Fuji. Not that he didn't like Fuji, he really did enjoy the other's company a lot. They'd become surprisingly good friends during High School and all three of them had managed to keep in good contact. In fact, Tezuka and Fuji and inevitably ended up together. Which was why he had resisted moving in with them.

They were a young couple, at least young enough to want to be lovey-dovey and intimate all the time with each other (Though Tezuka getting lovey-dovey with anyone was sort of funny to picture) and Oishi didn't want to get between that. Not to mention it made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He himself had never been that intimately involved with anyone - much less another male. And thinking about Fuji and Tezuka - well it was very unsettling to say the least.

But Tezuka would hear none of his protests and Fuji seemed far too happy to point out all the good things about him moving in. The whole situation was weird, but he'd never been able to truly resist Tezuka's suggestions and thus he found himself moving into that cute house, made for the perfect couple.

At first he felt awkward. Both of them were so used to each other, and at first he thought that they'd even forgotten he was there and engaged in romantic behavior that was better left for a candle lit room all alone. Or at least not when one's best friend was waking up to go take a shower. He'd had a few of these run ins and after a while he realized that they seemed quite content and happy to show off in front of him. It hurt a little at first, but he brushed it off as the two of them reminding him that the other was off limits. Not that he would ever think that way about either of them - because that would be strange.

Yes, very strange.

And so there was peace for three months, he'd come to enjoy the place he lived. But he realized that he was a grown man making a decent salary as a Junior High teacher and it was time to stop mooching off his friends. Every time he'd suggested moving out, both Tezuka and Fuji had been quick to tell him to stop and wait until housing prices went down - or he knew that he was staying at Yamabuki Junior High. He'd stand up to Tezuka this time, and he'd promise to call every weekend - because that might be a reasonable compromise.

You'd think they'd want the house to themselves. Oishi sat on the floor, back leaning against the couch as he read through newspapers looking for ads. It was early, and Fuji was probably making breakfast, but he still managed to swipe some crackers to hold him over until then. On Saturday mornings Fuji tended to go overboard and it took a long time for everything to be prepared. So he sat, crumbs falling over the page, sports section at hand to cover the listings just in case someone happened to walk in.

"Am I going to have to start banning the reading of the paper in this house, Syuuchiro?" Oishi winced at Tezuka's voice, hearing the slight trace of amusement.

He looked up to see a completely stoic Tezuka behind the coach, obviously haven seen the paper he'd been reading and completely unimpressed. He folded the paper in half and munched noisily on a cracker, not even trying to deny it. He'd yet to come up with a valid argument for why he should leave. Not only was it two against one - but it was two very smart, very stubborn people against one normally intelligent and moderately stubborn person.

It was weird, for such a well adjusted couple to both be so fiercely persistent about something like this. Though Oishi tried not to think about it, both of them had seemed a lot more - forward - lately. Calling him during his lunch break, worrying if he was home only an hour late and getting oddly suspicious whenever he went out extremely early and came back late at night. (He might want to move out, but he wouldn't lie! If he wanted to visit an art museum and hang out with other people, he could.) He tried to come up with plausible reasons. Tezuka had been his best friend since Junior High and after the team had broken up and he'd been estranged from his family for some of his 'relationship choices'. Maybe he had a right to be somewhat possessive of Oishi - not that he had any intention of breaking off his friendship with Tezuka. Then there was Fuji - whose family had been not the least bit surprised and had probably expected it. He was extremely protective of his friends in general so he should be used to it by now.

"Oishi, Tezuka, go wash you're hands." Oishi looked up as he felt a light touch on his shoulder. There had been a strange amount of that as well. There was more touching than really necessary. Whether to get his attention or pat his head or back in fondness - it was so weird. Especially since both of them seemed to be doing it - and he'd never pegged Tezuka for a physical-emotion sort of being to anyone except Fuji.

"Na, Tezuka." Oishi leaned back as Fuji leaned over him to peck Tezuka lightly on the lips. He closed his eyes, really not wanting to have stare at Fuji's crotch. Because the thing that followed thinking about Fuji's crotch was Tezuka and Tezuka's crotch and he would rather not think about that area on either of his two friends.

"Okay, now go before it gets cold." Fuji's hand gently brushed the to the top of Oishi's head, startling him. He added pleasantly, gathering up Oishi's papers. "Oh, and I'll take care of those."

"You really don't have to - I'll take," He stopped as Fuji turned and flashed him a brilliant smile. "care of it..."

"You go, I'll take care of it." Fuji said, his sweet voice held a firm authority that Oishi didn't understand but didn't dare fight.

He got to his feet quickly and stretched, brushing the crumbs off his shirt and mentally adding a reminder to vacuum as soon as breakfast was over.

"You use the bathroom, I'll go to the kitchen." Tezuka place his hand on Oishi's back, pushing him toward the designated area. Oishi didn't need to be told twice and quickly walked away, unable to deny that this was so much weirder than he wanted to admit.

* * *

Breakfast had brought a sense of relief and normality, as everyone was so engrossed in there food there were no questions, strange glances or other things that could be considered somewhat strange in the normal relationship of three male friends. Two of which were dating. Dating.

Which was why there was no reason for them to keep coddling him like they were. Their attentions were breaching far past friendly concern.

And when he told Eiji, the only response was; "I know something you don't know!"

"Probably." Oishi sighed, laying his arm across his eyes as he laid on his bed. "But its uncomfortable and I'm your best friend, so please tell me?"

"Ah ah, this is one secret I'm sworn to keep." Oishi almost rolled his eyes, Eiji was sworn to keep many promises but rarely stuck to that. "But you'll find out soon, I'm sure."

"See, now I'm even more worried." It had to be something big if Eiji was willing to keep the secret - especially from Oishi of all people. "Especially since Fuji is involved."

"Fujiko isn't as bad as you all think." Eiji chided. "Most of the time hes just looking out for everyone. Though sometimes..."

"I know Eiji, and please don't tell me about those times." Oishi said hastily. "I'm happy without the details."

"Okay, okay. Although there was this one time--"

There was a knock on his door that saved him from whatever horror story Eiji was about to tell him about in absolute detail.

"Just a minute." He said quickly, then called. "Come in!"

"Ah, Oishi, you aren't busy on Friday are you?" Fuji stood halfway in his room, hands behind his back and looking way too innocent for Oishi's comfort.

"No..." He said hesitantly. He quickly added in after thought. "You haven't set me up on a date have you?"

It came out before he could think, and was about to apologize when Fuji just chuckled softly. His grin seemed to get more feral, and Oishi could practically feel his stomach sinking.

"Not really." Fuji answered happily. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to see a movie, but if you'd rather I--."

"No, no, movie is good." Oishi said quickly. The last time he'd mention himself going on a date Fuji had offered to set him up with Yuuta. Fuji had pinched his cheek and told him he was the only one he would trust with his 'sweet innocent little brother'. Oishi had decided it was just Fuji trying to deny the fact that his 'sweet and innocent' brother was as good as married to Mizuki and even if he wanted to, he was terrified of Mizuki. Mizuki had become even more catty and bitchy with the successful release of his fashion line and hair care products.

"Wonderful, its a date" Fuji almost seemed to be sparkling now, soon heavenly horns would start playing and a chorus of angels would shower him with flowers. "Be ready by 7."

Oishi let out a long sigh as Fuji left and closed the door. He picked up the phone, wondering if Eiji was still there, or if he lost patience and hung up. "Eiji?"

"Nya, nya, who was that just now?"

"Fuji. We're seeing a movie apparently." Well it was better than being set up, because he knew Fuji would've done it without a second-thought.

"Really? Thats great." He didn't sound all that surprised, though he did sound happy and somewhat amused. "Dress nice, na?"

"Eiji, what do you know?" He was almost serious now. This sounded like something suspicious, he wasn't sure what kind of suspicious, but it was none the less.

"Can't tell, you'll have to wait." He could practically hear Eiji grinning maniacally through the phone. "Gotta go, Gaku-chan is home, bai bai. Have fun, nya!"

Oishi resisted the urge to through the phone across the room as Eiji hung up. He groaned loudly, turning over and burying his face into a pillow. He hadn't felt anxiety like this in such a long time - it wasn't a welcome feeling.

* * *

**Random blurb**: Went to Otakon and got Driving Smash! side King. I have no idea what anything says, but I've figured out how to play somewhat and save. Wish me luck on everything else!

Read & Review, much love!

- Tabis


	2. What Did They Say?

First and foremost; I love you guys.

I love you and appreciate everyone who reads and reviews, very, very, very much. You get 500 internet cookies for being awesome. Your enthusiasm makes me want to keep writing, and I've already got a lot of chapters done because I've been working on this for a while, so this will probably be updated every two or three days. My muse for this...(pairing? Whatever)...has been totally off the wire, so I've been writing A LOT (and totally ignoring my Hiyoshi/Oishi fanfic100 challenge shame)

I suppose I should add this warning because someone had mentioned it. There is no beta for this fic because I 1) Don't know anyone on the interwebz that well 2) My friends would forget if I asked them, and they don't watch/read PoT. So you'll have to bear with me for now. I try and read over everything but its sooooo embarrassing reading your own work, especially something your wrote weeks ago (like this chapter). So, sorry about any mistakes, I'm doing my best (insert random Tenimyu joke).

Disclaimer: Really? Do I need to? Look at chapter one if you really don't know.

* * *

"Tezuka's coming too?" Oishi blinked as Fuji said they had to wait for Tezuka to finish in the bathroom. He had tried to ignore Eiji's advice and dress 'casual'. Until he realized that Fuji had already put out what he was wearing on his bed. The tight black jeans Eiji had bought him for his birthday and the short sleeve button-up shirt which exposed too much of his neck and chest - at least in Oishi's opinion. The stupid shirt didn't have buttons near the neck and so he never wore it - at least until now.

"Mmm, guess I forgot to mention that." Fuji said, not sounding the least bit disturbed. "Oh well."

"Shouldn't you two just go to see the movie?" Oishi said, fidgeting with the cell phone in his pocket. "I'll - ." _Feel like the third wheel_. "It'll be awkward, won't it?"

"Relax, Oishi." Fuji patted his shoulder lightly and then squeezed it gently. "All three of us haven't hung out together in a long time, it'll be fun."

Oishi drew a blank and simply stared and Fuji. Trying to figure out what kind of fun he would get from watching two of his friends cuddle and be all over each other for three hours or whatever long span of time they were planning to be out.

"Lets change the topic." Fuji said suddenly. "You're hair - I think you should spike it."

"It is spiked." Oishi ran a hand through his black hair. He'd grown it out since Junior High, the hair fangs got old really quick. He'd gone back to the fluffy-spikey look he'd had in seventh grade.

"I mean with gel, you look like a fluffy little kitten right now. Cute." Fuji reached up and ruffled his hair like a child. "You want to be a sexy tom cat."

Oishi almost shivered and backed away as Fuji's voice suddenly dropped an octave. If it was anyone else - anyone he might have considered it flirting, but he couldn't because this was Fuji.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Both Oishi and Fuji turned to see Tezuka coming toward them, adjusting his glasses and brushing off his rather form-fitting long-sleeved black button shirt. (Which had buttons at the neck, Oishi couldn't help but think, so not fair.) "Fuji, I could not wear that out in public." His eyes flickered once to Oishi and then landed on his boyfriend.

"But Tezuka..." Fuji seemed ready to whine, as a slight frown crossed his face. But, then took a quick glance at his watch eyes still closed, Oishi's eyebrow twitched slightly as Fuji said. "Saa, maybe next time. We'll be late if we don't go."

He grabbed Tezuka's hand first and then latched his hand onto Oishi's arm, as if he thought the other would run away. Oishi looked at Tezuka alarmed, but the other only gave a slight grin in his direction and said nothing.

* * *

The theatre was pretty crowded when they got there, and it seemed to give Fuji an excuse to keep holding on to both of his companions while they pushed through the maze of people to the ticket line.

"Oishi, go get popcorn please." Fuji let Oishi go and then looked at Tezuka. "Go with, and make sure he doesn't get lost or escape." Fuji stood on tip-toe to kiss Tezuka on the cheek then flashed Oishi a smile before heading off to get tickets.

Tezuka looked after Fuji for a moment, a small adoring smile - barely noticeable - on his lips. Only when he noticed Oishi was looking at him did he return to his stoic expression and headed toward the popcorn line(1). Oishi followed after quickly, looking at the sizes and deciding he'd better get a small, and he'd steal some from Tezuka and Fuji if he really had too. They'd be too busy with each other to really notice anyway.

"What do you want to drink?" Tezuka suddenly seemed much closer than Oishi realized. He resisted the urge to move away as Tezuka's arm touched his slightly.

"I'll pay for it Tezuka, I was thinking of getting a combo meal anyway." Oishi said automatically, rethinking what to get immediately. There was no way he was letting Tezuka treat him, he'd done too much already.

He heard Tezuka sigh and say. "Oishi we're almost at the front, do you want coke or sprite?"

"Really, I can buy my own." Oishi said looking up, only to find Tezuka staring at him, looking completely unamused. "Sprite, then?"

Tezuka nodded, satisfied and Oishi felt like groaning. Defeat. The score had to be Tezuka; 100 and Oishi; 2...and those were probably points for trying. He didn't even want to think of Fuji and Tezuka combined. He really needed to grow a backbone soon. He appreciated it, and maybe he even liked when both of them doted on him, but it was getting to be a lot. He was a grown man with a job. _No matter how many times I remind myself, I can't do anything about it though_. Defeat, absolute defeat.

_"Uwaah, look at how cute they look!?"_

_"Do you suppose they're on a date?"_

Oishi froze and resisted the urge to look behind them. He already knew from the voices, two teenage girls with an unhealthy obsession with two males who happened to be romantically involved. Yaoi fangirls. Not that he'd had a one on one experience, but he'd heard stories from Fuji, who found them amusing, and had decided he never wanted that experience ever.

Especially not with his best friend who happened to be his other friend's boyfriend. Yeah.

_"Ne, ne. Which one is the uke?"_

_"Well obviously its the--." (2)  
_

"Come on, Syuuichiro." Tezuka grabbed his arm and pulled him away, a bucket of popcorn cradled in his arm and a drink in his hand.

"Sorry about that." He hadn't meant to stand so close to Tezuka. But it would've been rude to move away, those girls had been the rude ones. Still, Tezuka hadn't seemed to mind and that was really weird. Not a good really weird either, but a kind of...well you know weird. One that made you feel like you were doing something really bad, even if you didn't know what if was.

"We're at theatre four."

Oishi immediately latched onto Tezuka's arm with both hands as he was scared out of his thoughts. He blinked wildly as he realized that it was just Fuji who'd appeared next to him. Immediately he calmed down, trying to hide his blush as Fuji chuckled and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Oishi." Tezuka was looking at him intently, glancing only once at his arm, currently being held hostage by Oishi.

"Ah." With a nervous laugh he let go and wrung his hands. Head down he quickly picked up his pace so that he was in front of Tezuka and Fuji. He could practically feel there gazes burning into him, and he realized that these next two hours were going to be a nightmare.

* * *

(1) Does anyone know what that place is called? Its not really a concession stand is it? I've totally drawn a blank when I think about it, because its usually right there and you don't have to tell someone where your going.

(2) I'd be a dirty liar if I didn't admit that me and my friends have probably had a conversation like this in a public place. We could careless what we say when we're out having a good time. So, sorry to anyone we ever traumatized during our somewhat disturbing conversations.

Obligatory Read and Review!

Love, Tabis


	3. I Knew All Along

Hello all, have I told you love you all recently? Well, I do. Thank you so much for reading this story, and all the wonderful reviews you are writing!

Anyway, more stuff not happening, until, omg are we getting somewhere? After two chapters of nothing might there be a chance of...? Probably not, but soon, I _promise_. I feel like I'm dissapointing you since I'm going so slow, so I'll get these up as soon as possible!

Disclaimer; Still don't own it tears up

* * *

It was a romantic comedy. One that couples, or best friends-who-were-technically-couples-but-refused-to-admit-it went to see when they wanted to feel..well, romantic. It wouldn't have been so bad to sit at the end of the aisle, or even behind Tezuka and Fuji. But somehow he'd gone from being at the front, to being between Fuji and Tezuka. Even as the movie began he was still trying to figure out how he'd been maneuvered between those two.

"Naa, Fuji, do you want to switch seats with me?" He didn't want to plead, or sound like he was actually uncomfortable. But it would probably be much more comfortable for all of them if they switched...

"I like it here." Fuji said quietly. "Besides we won't want to disturb the people behind us."

Oishi glanced behind them, to see only two people. Both seemed to interested in each other's mouths to care about the fact that Marvin went to the prom with his grandmother because even his mom had a date that night. With a sigh of defeat, Oishi sunk low in his chair, wondering if both Fuji and Tezuka thought torture was just as romantic as cuddling by the fire.

* * *

It was a funny movie. And Oishi probably would've enjoyed it even more if there hadn't been so much touching. Yep, those two couldn't seem to resist even in the movie theatre. Apparently both of them liked to lean toward the middle to see better, because half way through the movie. Tezuka's shoulder and arm was flush against his and Fuji was practically leaning his head on Oishi's shoulder. After that he could care less whether or not Caroline was actually the daughter of a mega-rich mafia boss, and her grandmother ran the orphanage where Marvin had once lived.

After the movie, he rushed to the bathroom, not caring whether or not he looked suspicious. He wished he could rid himself of the strange warm tingling, and spent at least five minutes simply staring at himself in the mirror(2) and trying to calm down. Desperately wanting to convince himself that they were just being good friends, and not something else. Because he did not want to deal with this.

As he exited the bathroom he saw both Fuji and Tezuka waiting and he followed them out to the car. Walking slowly behind them, trying to look everywhere but at them and cursing Fuji for parking at the side, darkest part of the parking lot. It was creepy once they got past the lights from the theatre and his current state was not helping the situation.

"Oishi, are you okay?" Fuji looked concerned as Oishi quickly raised his head and stared at him. Tezuka also raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Ah - yes, sorry." Oishi didn't know what he was apologizing for, and didn't really care. Instead he quickly headed to the back seat door. Wanting to go home and lock himself in his room as soon as possible.

"Wait." Tezuka suddenly grabbed his arm and spun him around as He leaned down and kissed Fuji gently on the lips. Oishi blinked, trying to lightly yank his arm from Tezuka's grip, only for it to tighten.

He blinked in fascination and slight anxiety as Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and deepened the kiss. This was really, really strange. Oishi tried to look away, ignoring the sounds coming from both of his friends and trying to pull away from Tezuka.

_I don't like this, I don't want to see this._

He finally ripped his arm away and stumbled back. Both Fuji and Tezuka stopped, staring into each other's eyes and panting slightly.

"Please, don't do this." Oishi wasn't sure what he meant now. Whether the kissing, or the weird stuff they kept saying and doing. His eyes were wide, and frightened as he spoke. "I don't know what you are trying to do, but please stop."

"Oishi." Tezuka approached him slowly, as if he were a wild animal about to bolt. Oishi almost stopped breathing, and tried to move as Tezuka gently touched his cheek. "You aren't stupid, you know what this is."

He was almost trembling and looked pat Tezuka to see Fuji had his eyes open. But he wasn't angry, but instead looked patient and almost expecting.

"I don't...I can't.." Oishi couldn't say anything. There was a strange flicker of something in Tezuka's eyes and suddenly Fuji said.

"Kunimitsu, Oishi, come on." His eyes were closed, and he was smiling again. "We'll talk about it as soon as we get home."

Oishi suddenly wished that the movie had lasted another two and a half hours.

* * *

That was pretty short because the next chapter couldn't be split, but you guys will be happy with the next one, look foreward to it!

Love, Tabis 3


	4. It Was Really Obvious

This is a chapter where they discuss 'things' and have a hugfest and thus my editing of this chapter wasn't superb. I have _such_ a hard time reading my own work, especially when I start getting to the embarrassing stuff (so don't expect amazing smut) because the last serious fanfiction I worked on was _Warriors_ which is a _children's book series_ about _wild cats_. So if the boykissing or any kissing in general isn't exactly amazing, please forgive me.

**Anise:** That totally made me wondering about if some asked me to be in a threesome...and I realized I'd probably laugh and then run as far away as possible. What about the rest of you?

Disclaimer; Really? I own the plot of this fic and thats hardly something to make money off of. Other than that these darlings belong to Konomi.

* * *

Oishi wished he had a cigarette, which was strange because he didn't smoke. It just meant he was extremely desperate for a reason not to go into the house with Tezuka and Fuji. So instead he stood there, staring at the door, even as Fuji brushed past him and opened the it. Even with the door wide open, he still stood. Flight instincts still not kicking in as he tried to figure out what was going on, and try and make the situation seem normal.

_I need to leave and think about this. Its too much right now._

He could go to Eiji's house and crash there. Maybe yell at him too, since he was pretty sure this was what Eiji had been talking about. There was just no way he could stay in the house with those two right now. It would be way too awkward, for him at least. Both of his friends seemed way too calm about this, and it made him wonder just how long they'd been thinking about it.

With a slight shudder, Oishi turned away from the door, about the grab his phone from his pocket. Only to realize that Tezuka was blocking his way. Gulping slightly, he lowered his eyes as he tried to step around his friend.

"Oishi we're going to talk about this." Tezuka was completely serious as he moved again to block Oishi. "Go inside."

"Ano, I really don't think that is a good idea." Oishi took a step back, only to have Tezuka take a step forward. "I mean it really is strange. I mean, its flattering - or wait..umm...I need to think about this. So I was going to just go for a while and..."

He didn't realize what had happened until Tezuka had closed and locked the door. Groaning he turned and saw Fuji sitting patiently on the couch, three cups of tea sitting on the coffee table, still steaming.

"Come sit here, Oishi." Fuji smiled pleasantly as he patted the seat beside him.

Automatically Oishi walked over, tense and alert. He was sure why he was so scared. Neither Tezuka nor Fuji (okay maybe a little bit) seemed like they would jump him. And he suppose he owed them enough to hear them out. Even if it was something like...this. Whatever this was.

Tezuka sat on his other side, giving Oishi that trapped feeling again. Fuji seemed content at just looking at him (with his eyes closed, Oishi's eyebrow twitched again) while Tezuka was taking a sip of his tea, and seemed lost in thought. It continued like that for at least another minute...a very long, agonizing minute. Oishi was looking at his hands, trying very hard not to pick at his nails or something else that would show just how nervous he was about this.

"So," Oishi said slowly, and quietly. He could feel his shoulders tense even more as Tezuka looked over at him and Fuji seemed to lean in expectantly. "What is this..this thing exactly?"

"We want you to be with us." Fuji said immediately, clasping his hands together and opening his eyes to pin his serious gaze on Oishi.

"You mean...?" Oishi made the mistake of looking up and only to look back down at his hands. "Like that."

Oishi took a deep breath and tried to process what he was being told. His best friends, both of them wanted him to be part of their...relationship. He blushed brightly, the thought of all three of them together was incredibly interesting. But not something he would want to be apart of, at least that was what he was determined to tell himself.

"There is no chance this isn't a really bad joke." Oishi sighed, closing his eyes.

"Oishi, we would never joke about something so serious." Fuji frowned and placed a hand on Oishi's knee. "You are too important for us to play with your feelings like that."

"Ah." Oishi breathed out, resisting the urge to move away from Fuji. What Fuji had said was true, Tezuka would never joke about something like this and Fuji would never joke about something Tezuka didn't like. Not something like this. "But still..."

"Relax, Oishi." Tezuka put a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles that made Oishi's skin have the tingly, uncomfortable feeling again. "You don't have to decide now, just think about it."

"Thats right." Fuji was smiling cheerfully once more. "The thought of dating us can't be too scary."

"D-dating, both of you..." Oishi said as if it had first occurred to him. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind dating either of you --" That was completely awkward, and Oishi could feel his face burning. "because you know me so well, but really, dating both of you is just..Well it isn't exactly normal." He stopped, and then continued, hoping that he was just imagining Fuji's hand moving to rest on his thigh. "And you two are already together, and really in love, and I don't want to mess it up. And I'd probably just ruin everything --."

Tezuka put a finger to his lips and Oishi raised his head, surprised. His gaze was kind, and understanding, yet determined all together. He'd never seen Tezuka look at anyone like that, no one except Fuji. Tezuka really did want this, it wasn't something Fuji had pushed him into, or he thought was for Oishi's own good.

"I think..."Oishi took a deep breath and look forward. He folded his hands on his lap, squeezing them as he said. "I will think about it, because that is only fair." He sounded so much more confident than he felt.

"Ne, Oishi really is cute." Fuji suddenly ruffled his hair stopping only to slowly ran his fingers through Oishi's hair. "Hmm, you take really good care of you're hair Oishi. It's really nice."

"Eh? What.." Oishi was totally caught off guard by the question. He blinked, adorably confused at Fuji. Then the phone rang, and he suddenly realize he had a reason to get out of here. "Ah! I'll get that."

"Tezuka, do you mind getting that?" Fuji said, his hand stopped moving through Oishi's hair, and simply lay there, as Fuji now looked toward Tezuka. "I think I left the phone in the kitchen."

Tezuka looked at Fuji suspiciously for a second, raising his eyebrow. The phone rang again and he sighed and got up, brushing his hand across Oishi's arm as he did. Oishi stared after him, a bad feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach as Tezuka left. He could almost see the danger signals in his mind.

"Well then." Oishi turned his head to look at Fuji and saw that his eyes were open, though narrow. A predatory grin spread across his face instead of the kind one he'd worn just a few seconds ago. "Has anyone told you how lovely you're eyes are? I feel like I can tell every emotion you are feeling right now."

_Can you tell I'm scared out of my mind?_ Oishi almost asked. His eyes blinked shut as Fuji's hand moved from his head to ghost across his eyelashes gently. He the hand cup his cheek and refused to open his eyes, trying to drop his head, but Fuji held him in place.

"And you're lips." As soon as Oishi opened his eyes, they snapped shut once again as Fuji's lips descended on his.

Fuji's lips were incredibly soft and gentle. Oishi would be lying if he'd never wondered how they'd feel, but having the experience was making him feel strange. It felt good but he could help but think _'I'm kissing Tezuka's boyfriend, I'm kissing my best friend's boyfriend.'. _It wasn't until Fuji's tongue ran across his lips, trying to part them gently that he suddenly tried to push him off.

Fuji moved away slowly, licking his lips, blue eyes satisfied and yet still wanting. Oishi could help but move away slightly, not putting it past Fuji to try again.

"Hmm, Tezuka will be upset." Oishi almost rolled his eyes as he thought;_ I wonder why_. But even he couldn't ignore the pleasurable way his lips were tingling, and couldn't resist running his tongue along his bottom lip slowly, before realizing just how wrong that could look. "He said he wanted to be first, na, Tezuka?"

"Hn." Tezuka stood behind the couch, looking somewhat disgruntled. But Oishi could see the faint blush that spread across his cheeks. Then suddenly he leaned over and said. "I suppose I'll just have to steal it back."

Fuji met Tezuka's lips hungrily and Oishi looked away, his face heating up. Even after hearing what both of his friends wanted, it was still so uncomfortable to see them together. Both his friends were beautiful and you would have to be asexual not be turned on at least a little by such a display.

Suddenly he rose, realizing that now would be a good time to leave. He would be able to think about this, and maybe call Eiji and still yell at him. Then maybe he'd call the Principle of the school and ask to be an after school tutor - just so he'd have some more time. Because it would be strange thinking about if here, there were too many influences.

"I think you should try for yourself, Tezuka."

Oishi froze, but didn't turn around, he refused to turn around because he knew...

He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently turning him around to face them. Tezuka was looking at him intently, trying to catch his eyes with Oishi's. But Oishi couldn't look at Tezuka, because he knew what was going to happen. He knew it would signify the end to the friendship they'd built up for such a long time and become something completely different. Tezuka's other hand lifted his chin and he couldn't help but lock eyes with him.

Oishi felt calm all of a sudden. Tezuka's approach was a lot...softer than Fuji's. Because once this happened, there would be no turning back. Both kisses would be firmly imprinted in his thoughts. But even so, he couldn't pull away as Tezuka leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Oishi's, waiting for a second before pressing harder.

Oishi immediately felt light-headed as Tezuka pushed his tongue into his mouth. He grabbed the arm that was holding his shoulder, almost pushing it away, before letting go in defeat. He could feel any normal brain function fade away, even as he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. _Fuji...Tezuka... _He felt Fuji nuzzling the back of his neck gently, lips brushing against the sensitive skin lightly enough to make him shiver.

Oishi couldn't move as Tezuka pulled away and looked at him with a slight smile. Oishi stood almost frozen as Tezuka moved foreward to embrace both him and Fuji, resting his chin on Oishi's shoulder. The feeling of two bodies pressed flush against him was an alien feeling. But he did not struggle but instead seemed to be looking into empty space somewhere past Tezuka.

"This is good, isn't it?"

Oishi wasn't even sure who asked as he suddenly blinked and realised his position. and gently pushed Tezuka back and broke away from Fuji. He turned and looked at both of them, breathing deeply, eyes wide. Neither of them moved toward him, they were waiting for him.

_I can't...give them an answer...not now._

Oishi nodded a silent good night and went back to his room.

* * *

Oishi's kind of in shock right now, but next chapter he is going to take it all out on Eiji, so don't worry you're little brains. As much as I'd _love_ Oishi to be gung-ho about the whole thing, there has to be sufficient angst or else this fanfiction is nothing but cracked-out lulz. And yes, he does grow a back-bone by the end of the story...I couldn't torture him for _that _long.

Read & Review, pls!

Love, Tabis


	5. I So Hate You

Ola Amigos!

Its about 1:30am and I'm just now getting around to this, but thats because I really was writing for this story. I'm trying to tweak it so that its satisfying as it can be for you guys. Its kind of hard, because you won't believe what I've been listening to while editing/writing this. Now I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing, but I've been listening to **_Four Parks, One World: The Official Walt Disney World Soundtrack_**. As in when you go on the rides or park openings and they have that music, yeah, my friend let me borrow that cd so thats what I've been listening too.

**CrypticButterfly:** Lol, that makes me feel so much better. And I have been getting better at reading my own work. Though I'm not sure if its because I'm getting over it - or that its too early in the morning. But I appreciate your comment so much!

**Anise:** Nyah, thats what I'm worried about with this fic, is how realistic everything is. I've got basically no experience with relationships and so nada with threesomes. I guess its all about thinking logically about what you would feel and then translating it into how the character feels. Or maybe I'm thinking too much about this. Thanks for the review!

**Reviewers**: Its seems the general opinion is that I'm torturing poor Oishi...and that _might_ slightly be the case by pure _chance_. But I would never, ever, **ever** intentionally screw with him...Nope...never...

**Disclaimer;** I know your all surprised, but I still don't own Prince of Tennis. -shock-

_Eiji; in brackets (is that how you spell it?)_

_Oishi; not in brackets (cause it seems wrong...)_

* * *

**- i so hate you**

Oishi lay on his stomach on his bed, the lights off and phone in hand. There was no way he was going to be getting any sleep, anytime soon. Especially not without telling someone what had just happened. That someone just happened to be Eiji, who just happened to seem to know something about it.

**( -- how was ur date? )**

Oishi refused to reply to that, and instead waited, refusing to answer being the best expression of his feelings.

** (-- oishi! dont be mad, pls )  
**

Oishi looked at his phone, honestly wondering how he would answer either question. He supposed the first part hadn't been so bad. It had been a little uncomfortable, but he could deal with that. The movie was good, he had popcorn and it felt pretty good to be in the company of people he liked. It was the thing that happened afterwards that really unsettled him. Biting his lip, Oishi texted back.

**- the movie was good. but then something happened after.**

He couldn't bring himself to text what had happened. That was just weird, and Eiji probably already knew.

**( --really? tell me )  
**

**- i'm pretty sure you already know. :(  
**

He couldn't help but add the frowny face, it expressed exactly what he was feeling, after all.

**( -- dont be mad**

**-- fuji made me promise not to tell you**

**-- im sorry :( :( :( )  
**

Oishi stared at his phone, trying to bring himself to continue being upset, but found he couldn't. Besides, Eiji would stop texting if Oishi made him feel worse, and he still had questions to ask.

**- when did fuji tell you?**

**( -- two weeks after you moved in )  
**

"What?!" Oishi exclaimed, barely remembering to lower his voice. He blinked in astonishment, wondering just how serious this was going to get. How long had they been thinking about this? Two weeks wasn't enough to decide whether or not you wanted to seriously date someone was it? Especially when you had you're own boyfriend, this was completely...illogical.

**( -- he said it was only right to ask my permission for something this serious**

**-- i think he may have called shishido 2 )  
**

Shishido knew? Oishi felt like he was going to be sick. Fuji asking permission from Eiji was one thing, but asking Shishido whom actually had some respect for him as a human being was somewhat humiliating. He didn't have many very good friends, but he really didn't want to scare away the few he had. Who else would he rant about teenagers with in his spare time?

He took a deep breath as typed next.

**- does anyone else know?**

Oishi waited, patiently and anxiously for the text. Eiji was usually quick about texting, but this was taking a bit longer and Oishi was just getting even more and more worried. Just how long was this list? Now he was wishing he hadn't even asked. His phone vibrated and cautiously he read the text.

**( -- well. i told gakuto who probably told oshitari. oshitari and shishido probably told atobe. so everyone in hyoutei knows. jiroh still hangs out with that kid from rikkai, so all of them know. momo-chan probably heard me talking about it with gakuchan & he definitely told ryoma and kaidoh who told inui. then i think fuji told taka-san and hes dating akutsu who complains about everything to sengoku who tells the whole world. oh, and yuuta knows so everybody on st.rudolph & rokkaku know. basically everyone we've ever played tennis with. )  
**

**- that isnt too bad. i haven't seen most of those people in years.**

**( -- you will. atobe invites alot of them to his christmas party every year. fuji & tezuka will probably bring you with them this year. :) )**

**- ...good night eiji**

**( -- night night oishi )**

God hated Oishi, he really did hate him. Because if he didn't he would never do something this horrible. Not only were two of his best friends apparently in love with him and wanted to be part of a threesome, but apparently everyone he'd ever known from Jr. High and High School now knew. Oishi gave half-whine, half-sigh and pulled the covers over his head. Hoping there was a reasonable way to get out of this mess.

* * *

**A note on pronouncing Oishi's name:** Because of my friend and Pokemon, Oishi will now forever be known as Oi-shi...as in 'Oi!' and then 'She'. I was laughing to much and getting pwned to hard to tell her it was incorrect.

As always, Read and Review, please!

Love ya, Tabis


	6. My Opinion? Not Needed

HA! I gotcha! Bet you weren't expecting a double update!

Lol, you didn't think I would leave you with just that did you? I mean it was cute, but you guys want the interesting stuff. Since I did my ramble last time, there isn't much to say than yes; I am still listening to the Disney CD. Oh and;

**Disclaimer;** Why do you keep insisting? I'm telling you, I don't own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

Oishi wasn't surprised to wake up with a hard on. Especially not with the dream he'd had last night. Oishi just hoped that this dream would fade away in a matter of minutes like most did. He already wouldn't be able to look Fuji and Tezuka in the face after last night and the chance of him being able to be within a ten foot radius of either was rapidly decreasing.

It must have been early, because Oishi was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. Drowsy and uncomfortable he shuffled himself out of his room, checking the hallway, before walking down the bathroom. Knocking lightly on the door, he was incredibly grateful that it wasn't occupied. He needed to take a cold shower, and then maybe just stay in there the rest of the day and listen to water run. That really didn't sound like such a bad idea at this point.

* * *

He had been in there for a pretty long time (and felt bad about using up the water). But it was incredibly relaxing under the now warm water, and helped him forget, even if just for a little bit. In fact, he was so out of it, he didn't notice anyone had come in until the water from the sink started to run.

"Fuji?" He said hesitantly. Fuji was usually the one to 'forget' to knock when he needed to use the bathroom.

"Hm?" Fuji turned and even with the shower curtain, Oishi couldn't help but still cover his private area. "Oh, Oishi, good morning."

"Good morning." Oishi said awkwardly, trying to turn and face away from Fuji while still being able to see him. It wasn't working to well, and this was incredibly embarrassing. "Do you need to get in here?"

"Nope, I just need to brush my teeth." Fuji said cheerfully, still not looking away. "Tezuka doesn't appreciate it when I wake him up with morning breath."

"Oh." He was silent for a while, and Fuji turned back toward the sink. Oishi tried to think of his options, and the probability of reaching his towel before Fuji could see anything. The chances were pretty low, even if Fuji had his eyes closed the whole time. "Ano, Fuji...could you hand me my towel?"

Fuji put his tooth brush down, and picked up the towel from the rack it was hanging on. He held it out a foot away from the actual shower. Making Oishi have to move closer to the shower curtains and making him feel even more and more exposed even as he turned off the water and grabbed the towel.

"Thank you." Oishi quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower, quickly trying to open the door. Which in accordance with Oishi's luck didn't feel like opening. Oishi pulled, and twisted, but it remained stuck. Groaning he turned to Fuji and said. "It won't open."

"Really?" Fuji said after spitting into the sink. He washed off his tooth brush, before moving over to Oishi and reaching past him to try and open the door. Oishi tried to move around him, but Fuji decided to move his other hand around the other side Oishi to try the door with both hands.

"Hm." Fuji moved closer to Oishi, who moved back, trying to avoid hitting Fuji's hand on the door knob. Really, he ought to be getting used the these awkward positions now, and he had a feeling they were only going to increase. It wasn't until Fuji was almost leaning against his chest that he wished he hadn't been so hasty in wrapping his towel. Oishi could feel is heart racing, as he waited impatiently as Fuji fiddled with the door.

There was a sudden click and the door opened.

"Good morning, Tezuka." Fuji suddenly smiled over Oishi's shoulder. Immediately Oishi turned to see Tezuka standing there, looking somewhat confused.

"Why was door locked from the outside?" Tezuka asked, staring directly at Fuji, but not moving enough so that Oishi could easily slip around him.

"I must have done that by accident." Fuji said with a slight shrug. "Lucky you were here to save us, right, Oishi?"

"Eh? Yes, thank you." Oishi said quickly, distracted by the fact that Fuji had managed to lock the door from the outside. _How do you do something like that by accident? _Well, that was probably because it wasn't an accident, but Oishi didn't want to admit that. "Excuse me, I'm getting the floor all wet."

"You need to do a better job of drying yourself." Fuji chastised gently before producing another towel and none to gently began to dry Oishi's hair. "Here Tezuka, you get the front."

Oishi blinked as Fuji paused and saw Fuji reach around him to hand Tezuka a different towel. He barely had time to complain before Fuji was back to roughly ruffling his hair, forcing him to close his eyes as his head shook back and forth. He almost jumped as he felt a rough towel gently pat his face, trailing down his neck and then gently over his chest.

Oishi couldn't deny that it felt nice, but the fact that it was both of his close friends doing it made everything instantly uncomfortable. Which was why he had to pull away when Fuji had begun to tug at the towel wrapped around his waist. Instantly snapping out of his thoughts he looked at the pair who both looked amused in there own ways and pouted, knowing he probably looked as threatening as a two year old.

"Thank you, but I can take care of the rest." Oishi winced at how rude he sounded and added before slipping into his room. "I...really appreciated..it."

"Love you too, Oishi-chan." Fuji called cheerfully.

Thus Oishi was within all rights to open the door (with his boxers on of course) and throw his towel at both of them, not bothering to see if it had actually made it all the way down the hallway.

* * *

**Canada:** Disney says you're a lifetime of wonders and I am quite tempted to agree with them. Thank you, Canada.

Review, even if you did for the last chapter! Reviews make me happy! -puppy dog eyes-

Love muchly, Tabis

3333


	7. It Has Hearts

Tralalala! I actually didn't mean to go this long without updating - and I totally just wrote two chapters so I think you are getting another one tomorrow! Look forward to it, ne? This is kind of a 'calm before the storm' sort of chapter. I know you didn't want angst, but this story needs it...I guess. Oh I'm writing a threesome fic, I don't know what I'm talking about.

**Reviewers:** I love you guys, thank you to Milisante, Pout, EvCaCELy, Gorgeous Gaku, Cryptic Butterfly, yoshikochan, Anise and everyone who reviewed for the other chapters! You guys rock!

**Anise:** Don't worry, you get to find all that stuff out. I'm glad to know the someone is actually interested though, cause I was totally sitting there like 'does anyone even care'?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, sorry, I don't own it! I'm just borrowing the boys for a bit!

-Disregard the crazy lady and enjoy the story, please-

* * *

"Did Fuji leave?" Oishi looked around as he headed into the kitchen. After staying holed up in his room for two hours, he'd finally given in to the needs of his stomach and ventured out for food.

"Ah." Came the answer from the living room as Oishi walked past.

Tezuka was reading a book on the couch, looking way too calm for Oishi to feel relaxed. The fact that he hadn't given a yes or no answer was enough permission for Fuji to suddenly become completely predatory and wasn't trying to hide it either. While there was an obvious reason for him to be wary of Fuji, Tezuka was the complete opposite. Calm, unphased, and though still taking advantage of Oishi's not-really-an-answer, was acting completely normal otherwise. Instead of reassuring him though, it made him even more tense.

Feeling safe in the kitchen he rooted through the shelves. Shamelessly going for the junk food which was reserved almost specifically for him. While Fuji liked exotic and interesting foods, and Tezuka enjoyed regular healthy foods, Oishi usually went for the easiest things. This week the front contender was a big bag of chips, the really salty ones which he had to practically bribe Fuji to get for him.

Oishi didn't exactly want to make the trip back through the living room of awkwardness, but instead set up camp right at the kitchen counter. Glancing at the refrigerator which had several pictures and random phone numbers on it. Then to the sink, the floor, anywhere as he tried to have just one moment to not think about his current predicament. He _had_ promised to think about it, now he just had to work up the courage to seriously and actually think about what he would be putting himself in store for. What he ended up breaking up with one of them? Or they got jealous of eachother? And how were they supposed to ..._you know_ together?

"Here." Tezuka was sudenly in front of him, holding out a plate covered by a paper towel. "Fuji made it for you, and said to leave the chips alone or he'll get a lock for the whole cupboard."

"He wouldn't." Oishi's eyes widened, as he put the chips down and took the plate. Knowing fully well that Fuji would. He headed over to the table and sat, taking off the paper towel and staring at the food Fuji had _lovingly _put together. In a literal sense. He'd made Oishi and omalet with one of those hearts in ketchup on it, and had also decorated in the rest of the plate with ketchup hearts.

"Eh. I'm don't think I'm so hungry anymore." Oishi sighed as he stared at the plate. He jumped as he heard his stomach growl in protest, refusing to look at Tezuka or the food, or anything as he tried to slip out of his seat.

"Here." Tezuka was pushing a fork full of egg toward his mouth, still looking completely stoic and unamused. "Open."

_Tezuka would be a horrible mother._ Oishi thought as he complied weakly, receiving the food and chewing slowly. It was good, of course, most things Fuji made were delicious. Which was why he didn't mind letting Tezuka finish feeding him the rest, forkful by forkful. It was sort of nice, and somewhat amusing considering Tezuka's expression hadn't changed in the last ten minutes.

"That was _really_ good." Oishi sighed happily, taking his plate to the sink and dropping it in for later. He didn't really have anything to do today, maybe later grade some papers, but it was too early for that. He glanced over to the table to find Tezuka had already dissapeared back to the living room. Not exactly wanting to spend time with him alone at this point, Oishi decided to close himself in his room to do some more not-really-thinking and trying to avoid the situation.

He had a feeling he would be spending _a lot_ of time alone in his room from now on.

* * *

Oishi had been in his room all day, working on things for school, going on the computer and texting. In fact, he'd almost been able to forget the situation he was currently in. Especially once it got to around six o'clock and his stomach started growling and Fuji still hadn't gotten back. He was going to have to journey through the Living Room of Awkwardness at this point and he really didn't want to. Because right now...well...it was awkward.

Which was why as soon as he heard the front door open he bolted out of his room and saw Fuji walking in with two bags looking incredibly pleased with himself, he said way too happily. "Fuji!" Only to blush five seconds afterwards and thus the 'situation' and all its pesky details came flooding back to him.

"I'm so glad you're happy to see me, Oishi." Fuji grinned as he walked up to Oishi and handed him one of the bags. "Take this for me?"

"Sure." Trying to avoid contact with Fuji's had as he took the plastic bag. He glanced curiously at the other once which wasn't see through and before he could stop himself asked. "Whats in there?"

"Ah, ah." Fuji patted Oishi on the head lightly and began to walk toward his and Tezuka's room. "You will just have to wait and see."

If Oishi wasn't so hungry he would've been so very gone at that moment. Instead he stood there, pondering the possibility of him gaining even more psychological damage than he seemed to already be getting. The answer seemed be yes, very yes. Head down, he nearly bumped into Tezuka who was headed after Fuji, while walking to the kitchen. While normally he would've felt safer having Tezuka know, things just seemed to go even more down hill.

* * *

**omake;;**

_Location:_ Tezuka and Fuji's Bedroom

_Topic:_ The Bag

"Was this really neccessary?"

"I thought it would be like a symbol or something to commimerate the day."

"You are going to wash them right?"

"So we can use them?"

"We don't even know when that time will come."

"Oh, it will be soon, very soon. He he he."

"Fuji..."

"Tezuka...-chu-"

* * *

**Ramblings: **I love line breaks if you hadn't noticed. It sucks that word pad doesn't have them, I have to do the dashes instead. Anyway, there is angst next chapter and the chapter after that, so this was your 'feel good' moment. Hope you enjoyed it!

Read & Review!

Love you darlings,

Tabis


	8. He Kissed The Boy I

Hmm, I don't actually have anything interesting to post and I bet you are all quite grateful for it. Anyway, this one is a two parter, and I hope you enjoy it. Once again, thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing this story, and I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not awesome enough to own Prince of Tennis. -sigh-

* * *

"Uh huh." Oishi had excused himself from dinner, and was now pacing his room as he spoke on his cellphone. "It's kind of late though -- I know that."

Oishi glanced at the clock, it was 9 pm, it wasn't that late after all. He was an adult, adults went out late like this. But then again most adults didn't have people like Tezuka and Fuji practically breathing down their necks. He wasn't even sure they'd let him out of the house for one thing. He never usually wanted to go out late, so they'd immediately get suspicious and end up arguing with him until it really _was_ too late for him to leave. Thus they'd end up way too proud of themselves and he'd end up having to find a explanation for why couldn't make it without sounding like sixteen year old still living with his parents.

He didn't really want to go drinking with his colleagues, because he always ended up the sober person in charge of getting everyone home safely. Which usually meant him paying lots of cab fair and calling many girlfriends to come pick of their boyfriends. It wasn't designated, it was a part of his mother hen complex that reared its ugly head when his friends started to get wasted. Thus he spent half the time fluttering around making sure everyone was still conscious while making sure they hadn't slipped him anything because he needed to 'relax'.

"I really don't think -- Oh, fine." Oishi sighed, realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere. Besides wasn't he the one who wanted to get out of the house anyway? "Just try to make sure you are all alive until I get there."

Hanging up, he stuffed the phone in his pocket. Went to his drawer to find a nicer shirt, while thinking of his escape plan. Both Fuji and Tezuka were still in the kitchen, and Oishi was sure if he hurried he could get out before they blocked the exit. Determinedly, he grabbed his wallet and jacket before exiting his room. Heading quickly for the front door he shouted. "I'm going out for a bit." Feeling slightly bad about the improper way he was doing things, but realising this was the only way he would successfully leave the house with harassment.

His friends were right, he did need to relax.

* * *

"Hes been gone for two hours and still hasn't called." Fuji was curled in Tezuka's lap on the couch, watching the tv, but barely paying attention. His hands were fidgeting with Tezuka's shirt sleeve as he suddenly spoke.

Tezuka sighed and looked at his watch, it was 11:13, it wasn't technically that late. Though Oishi hadn't told them where he was going, who he was going to be with, what he would be doing or anything. Of course he knew Oishi was most likely out with his fellow teachers, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Oishi had been stressed the past few days, he might be tempted to take a few drinks, and he couldn't hold his alcohol well at all, and if everyone else was drunk as well...

"I'm going to call him." Fuji climbed off his lap to retrieve the phone from the kitchen. Fuji returned quickly, dialing buttons rapidly as he sat down next to Tezuka and held the phone to his ear.

Tezuka couldn't help but hope Oishi answered, that way he could clear any worries he might be having. But judging by Fuji's face and the fact that he hadn't said anything that was the exact opposite. That wasn't good, Oishi always answered the phone, at least when it was Fuji or Tezuka, and even when he was out with friends.

"No answer?" Tezuka frowned as Fuji clicked the off button and shook his head. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Tezuka looked at his watch again, 11:18. "We'll give it another hour."

Fuji turned to him, eyes open and piercing. He was not happy, and so Tezuka added to placate him. "Maybe just half."

* * *

"And then Yoko-chan told me I spent to much time on the computer...but thats my job right. And all those kids writing in horrible english...dunno what I'm gonna do." Kawagichi was holding a drink in one hand with his head resting pathetically on the other, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Oishi-chan is lucky he doesn't have to go through these things..."

"Hmmm." Oishi wasn't really listening, no he was trying to stay awake while wanting to barf at the same time. He was never letting Kawagichi order for him again. He didn't feel drunk, but he was sure if he tried to stand up he'd just end up on the floor. No, instead he was stuck listening to Kawagichi's complaints and trying to control his stomach. "Mmm-hmm."

"Don't know why." Kawagichi continued. "Oishi-chan is so cute, but he needs a girlfriend cause hes so boring. And he worries to much...needs somebody..."

Everytime he heard Oishi-chan an image of Fuji appeared in his head, and that was exactly what he was trying to avoid. _One more won't hurt. _He downed the half-empty glass and set it down, squeezing his eyes tight and ordering his stomach to just deal with it. This was so bad, not only were Fuji and Tezuka probably fuming, but he was never going to make it home at this point.

"...what it would be like to kiss a guy...ne.." Kawagichi poked Oishi's cheek.

Turning to look at him, he barely had time to react as his co-worker leaned over and planted a sloppy wet kiss right on his lips. Kawagichi pulled away first, eyes blurry as he gave Oishi a lopsided grin. Oishi's brain seemed to be having a delayed reaction as he just sat there and blinked, the only coherent thought seemed to be. _Tezuka and Fuji were much better than this._

"That wasn't very good Oishi-chan...we have to try again." Kawagichi put a hand on Oishi's shoulder to steady himself as he leaned forward.

_Wait..what?_ Oishi's brain was thinking, but his body couldn't seem to move. Instead he watch stupidly as Kawagichi got closer and closer. _Stop, stop, stop - you idiot!_

"Thats quite enough."

Oishi blinked at the familiar voice, and barely registered when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist to pull him from his bar stool. He blindly held onto the person as he felt his legs go wobbly. _This is really warm, feels really nice. _Most of all, there was no more kissing, he didn't want to be kissed by Kawagichi. He wanted to be kissed by...

"Come on Syuuchiro, Fuji paid the tab, we're going _now._"

He was pretty sure that was Tezuka, and going now seemed to be a good idea. Using Tezuka's shoulder, he carefully took steps, not even bothering to try and look down, knowing he would fall if he even tried.

"What have you done to yourself, Oishi?" Fuji was at his other side, steadying him as they exited the bar together.

Oishi didn't answer, instead he was lost in thought. Not able to believe was he was feeling. _Feels safe, I feel so safe._ If it were any other situation he might be scared, but now, he felt like he could stay in this warm embrace forever.

* * *

Ooooo, something interesting might be happening! Who is excited? Actually I'm quite excited! Lol, get ready for the next part.

Love, Tabis


	9. He Kissed The Boy II

Part two, you guys should enjoy this one. Anyway, Oishi is kinda in the middle between tipsy and drunk...if there is such a thing. I don't know many people who drink enough to get drink so I wouldn't know. But I'm pretty sure you get the idea, it was the only way I could get Oishi to act like this. Hes a stubborn boy sometimes, but I'm breaking him down. (Mwahahahahahahaha!)

**Disclaimer:** As previously stated, I do not own PoT.

* * *

He had slept the whole ride, and couldn't even remember walking into the house. It wasn't until he realised that he wasn't in his room that he felt something wasn't right. He was seated on the bed, watching Tezuka and Fuji from across the room, not able to hear what they were saying and not really interested either.

Instead he looked down at the bed, realising that they were a rather bright shade of gold. Not that it bothered him, honestly it looked really comfortable, except this wasn't his bed. He needed to get to his bed, because he was going to be tired in the morning and he'd have work to do. Except when he tried to move, he only succeeded in almost falling off the bed, so he hurriedly pushed himself back, bracing both palms on the bed to steady himself. So he was officially stuck here until one of them helped him.

"I'll be right back." He heard Fuji say quietly as he left the room. Oishi's eyes followed him curiously and realising that Fuji's hair was really pretty when it swayed like that. _And he has nice legs, they don't wobble when he tries to go somewhere._

"Oishi raise your arm." Tezuka was sitting next to him now lifting his shirt, tugging his arm through the whole as he lifted it. Oishi only seemed to be able to stare as Tezuka took his shirt off and proceeded to pull his jeans off. Strangely enough it didn't feel that weird to sit in front of his best friend in only his boxers. Besides, he was preoccupied with how pretty Tezuka's eyes had become now that he saw them up close. He had nice hair too, but Fuji's was much prettier, no Tezuka's eyes were definitely the prettiest part of him.

"Pretty..." Oishi managed to say as he reached out to touch the pretty eyes. But something had appeared in his way, making him pout slightly.

Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that Oishi was _drunk_ and therefore was not exactly in control of his actions. But that was impossible when Oishi was simply sitting this close, half naked and way too trusting for Tezuka's liking. Speaking of being way too trusting, he was wondering just how Oishi had gotten himself into the position where he was being kissed by random co-workers. He'd always thought Oishi was more careful than that, what if it had turned into something else? Oishi was in no shape to resist, why if Tezuka wanted to, he could just push Oishi back on the bed, kiss him senseless and then...

"Tezuka?" Oishi's voice made Tezuka open his eyes and look at him. Oishi looked slightly worried, even in his drunken and sleepy haze. Seeing that Tezuka was indeed fine, he looked across the room and slowly brought his hand up to his lips before saying tiredly. "Wanna try again...Kawagichi-san's kiss...felt really..."

Tezuka cut him off, grabbing his hand away from his mouth and pressing his lips determinedly against Oishi's. He refused to hear anything about that _man's_ kiss and any affect it might have had on Oishi. Maybe it was a bit selfish of him, but he'd always been glad Oishi hadn't showed interest in other men or women, he and Fuji wouldn't have stood a chance against competition. And so he would be selfish, make sure Oishi only knew his and Fuji's kisses so that the thought of kissing anyone else never even crossed his mind.

Pulling away he almost felt guilty as a confused Oishi looked at him with wide eyes. He sighed and brought Oishi's hand to his cheek, massaging his palm lightly as he spoke. "Its best if you don't talk about him right now."

"Did I do something wrong?" Oishi asked, tilting his head. "We could try again if you want..."

"Oishi.." Tezuka could almost feel the reigns of self-control slipping away as the seconds ticked by. He was never letting Oishi out of the house ever again, especially not back to that school where he was influenced to go out and drink. Then he ended up like this, saying things he didn't really mean and driving Tezuka crazy.

"Here Oishi, drink this." Fuji had returning and was holding out a cup of water. "Both hands now. Tezuka, why don't you go get changed?"

"Ah." Tezuka let go of Oishi's hand, feeling incredibly grateful for Fuji at this point. Watching as Fuji made sure Oishi didn't spill, then helped him but on his pajamas. He couldn't help but think the picture they made was absolutely adorable. Leaving it in the hands of Fuji, Tezuka left to go sort out his own problems before he had to come back and face the frustratingly innocent Oishi.

* * *

Fuji couldn't help but wrap an arm around Oishi's shoulder as the other leaned his head on his shoulder. It was way too cute, and Fuji couldn't help but think of one thousand ways he could take advantage of the situation. Unfortunately Oishi was drunk and probably wouldn't remember any of it and Fuji had a plan to follow. But just this right now might end up helping them out in the long run, Oishi would have to respect their good intentions for his well being now.

"Fuji.." Oishi said his name slowly, as though he had to think about it. "Am I a bad kisser?"

"Of course not." Fuji tightened his hold as he thought of the stolen kiss at the bar, wishing he could have stayed and taught the bastard a lesson or two. "I liked kissing you."

"Huh? Oh." Oishi seemed to be trying to think about when that was, but seemed to give up and take Fuji's word for it. "Tezuka didn't like kissing me."

Fuji didn't care if Oishi wouldn't remember this in the morning, Fuji would definately milk it for all it was worth. Not only was this completely adorable, but good blackmail material.

"He likes kissing you." Fuji said trying to reassure Oishi. "He just didn't want to scare you."

"Okay." Oishi yawned, closing his eyes and mumbling. "Thats nice."

Fuji smiled warmly and maneuvered Oishi to lay his head on the pillow in the middle of the bed, pulling the covers over him, watching as Oishi drifted off to sleep. He could help but get up to grab his cellphone from the dresser and snap a picture that was definitely going to become his background.

"Hes asleep?" Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji from behind, resting his chin on Fuji's head.

"Mmmhmm." Fuji grinned as he set his cellphone down, turning around in Tezuka's embrace and placing on hand on his chest. "You had him all worried. He thought you didn't like kissing him."

Tezuka glanced over at Oishi with a slight blush. Allowing himself a small smile he leaned down and kissed Fuji lightly, before pulling him over to the bed. "Lets get some sleep, tomorrow should be rather interesting."

* * *

Oishi knew something was wrong as soon as he woke up. For one thing he had a headache, it was horrible, but it definitely wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. Next was that he was incredibly warm, or to phrase it better, his body was stuck between very to warm...people. _I had to have been drunk._ There was an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him against a strong chest, his face was buried in someones neck and his legs were tangled in two pair of other legs.

His brain was telling him that this situation was very wrong and that he needed to get up now, but his body seemed to be quite content and even enjoying the situation. He felt surprisingly safe, like nothing could get to him while he stuck between these two. _I wonder...is this my decision?_ Oishi tried to think, but realized that only made his headache worsen.

_I need to get water, or medicine, or something. Just need to get out of here._ Oishi tried to move the hand wrapped around his waist, only succeeding to pulled even tighter against whomever's chest. While when he tried to move his head, a hand came up to hold the back of his head in place and simply pull him closer.

"Fuji...Tezuka...let me go." Oishi said softly against (he was pretty sure it was Fuji's) neck. Realizing afterward that it was pretty stupid to be quiet when he was trying to wake people up. "Please...I need to get some water."

"Mmm, shhh, Oishi." Fuji softly stroked his hair, but refused the move. "Its Sunday, sleep in."

Oishi whined in protest and swore he could hear Fuji chuckle lightly. It seemed he had no choice at this point. Tezuka's grip was like iron and Fuji wasn't moving anytime soon. Besides, the hand combing through his hair _was _incredibly soothing, maybe just for a bit. Going to sleep might just help him forget, at least for_ a little while_.

* * *

Read and Review!

Look forward to the next chapter, it'll be up soon!

Love ya!

-Tabis


	10. Tezuka Interlude

Yo Peeps, long time no see. Or update, whatever. Its not actually cause I've not been working on this, its because I was sick AND school started at the same time. Yeah, not the best combination in the world. Anyway, I'm feeling better and hopefully I'll get back on track now that everything is pretty cool. School might hold me up only because I'm a lazy ass, but you should still get regular updates no more than a week apart.

Anway, this is Tezuka's chapter, and it was difficult to right for how short it was. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own the Prince of Tennis, but I can dream can't I?

* * *

I hope that Syuusuke knows what he is doing.

I trust Syuusuke completely, despite what anyone may say or think about him. I've never met someone so dedicated and protective than him, and I'm completely thankful for that. He never seems to doubt himself, and usually his plans go off without a hitch, no matter how risky they are. But then there are things - just like this - that make me want to just say no. Because this was very, very important and delicate, so much more than Syuusuke seemed to be handling it.

It wasn't that I didn't want this, because I would absolutely burst if I knew it was possible.

But I couldn't...keep myself controlled enough for this. I told Syuusuke I wanted to go slow, to make sure this was what Oishi wanted, and I was sure Syuusuke had agreed. But apparently his definition of slow was to keep from jumping Oishi and having his way with him right then and there. To Syuusuke, molesting was simply a way of showing light affection. Now I was use to this, but Oishi hadn't had a serious relationship since High School and the sudden approach Syuusuke was taking was likely to turn him completely on his head. I wouldn't be surprised if he really did just up and leave one of these days.

Of course I couldn't argue with Syuusuke though, I never could.

Even last night, when I'd kissed Oishi, wanting to do so much more, I was worried. Because I couldn't do that to my best friend, I couldn't force him to choose to be with us. What we wanted was...highly unusual and completely..unnatural and I would have to accept it he didn't want it. Well, that was what I told myself.

Because when I saw that man kiss Oishi I didn't care what he wanted at that moment. All I knew was that some stranger had kissed the man I loved, and I had many years more claim over him than anyone else. It didn't matter that I was in love with Syuusuke as well, they were both mine and at that moment I had wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss any resistance out of him. Make him and everyone else in that bar realize that Oishi was mine - that he was ours.

But I couldn't do that, because that would go against everything I was trying to be.

For Oishi, I had to be the calm and levelheaded one. I could show my affections without physically forcing myself onto him, because that was what he expected. But Syuusuke seemed to be challenging me, trying to push me to a place I wanted so badly, and yet resisted so much. Everytime he wrapped his arms around Oishi and snuggled against the other - who would squirm and try to get out of it as eloquently as possible - I wished to join them so badly. To have no shame about trying to steal a grope or kiss from him.

I never did, instead I stood there, looking at them fondly, content with what I could get for now.

Because Oishi is my best friend, and I could not do what Syuusuke did. There were things that would have to change - slowly, agonizingly slowly - between us and until then I could watch and maybe take my share once and back off. I hated to admit it, but I had hope. Hope that this could work, because I trusted Syuusuke completely and Oishi trusted me.

So I will wait, and I know I will get my chance.

* * *

I'd never leave you with something so short, so enjoy the next part as well!

Read & Review, dears!

Love much,

Tabis


	11. Super Hero Time!

Um, I have no excuse for this chapter other than that I'm a fangirl and was tired of writing angst. Anway, before we get into it, here is what you need to know in order to understand what is going on.

_Super Hero Time;_ is a programming block on the Japanese television network tv asahi, featuring new episodes of tokusatsu television series from the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider series. - Wikipedia (Basically kids shows that come on early in the morning, think Power Rangers)

* * *

Oishi scowled as he flipped through the channels after finally forcing himself out of Tezuka and Fuji's bed. He'd gotten some water and some food and was sitting on the couch completely upset._ Damn Fuji and Tezuka...I don't care if its Sunday, I had something to do..._

And now he couldn't even enjoy his shows because it was too late. He let the channel stay on some random variety show and stared grumpily at the wall above the tv, not caring if the noise woke both of his housemates._ I don't care how nice it is. I'm never doing that again since they made me miss my shows. _He glared in the direction of their room, plotting his revenge.

"Nn. I'm going to have to start recording it..." Oishi sighed, as he tapped his fingers on the couch. _Wait? What am I saying? This isn't going to become some regular thing...why was I even thinking about it?_ "Ugh..why me?"

"Because you're so cute." Fuji's voice was suddenly whispering in his ear. Oishi yelped and turned around to see Fuji grinning proudly behind the couch. "I might not even have to cook breakfast, I'll just eat you up instead."

Oishi gulped as Fuji licked his lips. It wasn't even sexual, as the first thought was all those rumors of Fuji eating babies back in Junior High School. Oishi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he heard Fuji chuckle lightly.

"So what were you so desperate to do this morning?" Fuji asked curiously, putting his elbows on the couch and resting his chin on his hands. "Surely you didn't want to get away from us that badly."

"N-nothing." Oishi looked away, trying to keep the blush from rising in his cheeks. "Just wanted something to drink."

"Is that why you looked like you wanted to punch the tv?" Fuji asked, sounding completely amused.

"No..." Oishi said, pouting a little. "There was just something I wanted to watch..."

"Hmmm, let me guess." Fuji walked around the couch, and Oishi instinctively tried to sink into it. He relaxed as he saw Fuji go to the VCR/DVD player. "'Super Hero Time...starts now!'"

Oishi's eyes widened as the familiar Go-Onger's tune played. He couldn't believe that Fuji would do that, or that he even knew about it. The fact that Oishi refused to miss one episode of the sentai shows since he was little. His eyes flickered from the screen to Fuji, mouth slightly open in shock.

"How...did you know?" Oishi didn't even react as Fuji sat down next to him, still grinning. He didn't move as Fuji wrapped his arms around Oishi's arm and leaned again him as the show started.

"What kind of admirer would I be if I didn't?" Fuji sounded mock offended as he snuggled against Oishi. "Lets enjoy the show, ne?"

"Oh, okay." Oishi said, slightly uncomfortable. _I figure I could deal with it for now, he did record my shows... _Yep, that was a good enough reason, and so with that, he leaned back to enjoy the show.

* * *

Tezuka should have known something was up as soon as heard both Fuji and Oishi laughing in the kitchen. He supposed he should be grateful, as he had fully prepared himself for Oishi being skittish and awkward the whole day. Even though that had probably been one of the best sleeps he'd ever had, he was expecting consequences. It was a nice surprise, though it did make him a little more hesitant as he entered the kitchen.

He raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Both Oishi and Fuji were barely holding back chuckles as Fuji washed the dishes and handed to them to Oishi to dry and put in the cabinet. It was the picture of domestic bliss, except when Fuji decided to wield the fork he had been rinsing like a sword and Oishi used the plate he was holding as a shield. Tezuka nearly jumped as they both cracked up a second later. I just woke up...

"What is going on?" Tezuka couldn't help but ask as both of them calmed down.

"Good morning, Tezuka!" Fuji said cheerfully, waving the fork. Tezuka almost twitched as Oishi giggled behind the plate. "You need to start your morning at mach speed!(1)"

"What?" Tezuka was even more confused as Oishi laughed again and then leaned over to whisper something in Fuji's ear. Fuji grinned, and Tezuka had the urge to suddenly turn around and leave again.

"Come on, Mitsu-chan." Fuji said, sweetly, then pinched both of his cheeks and forced them into a smile. "Smile, smile!(2)"

Oishi almost howled this time, barely saving the plate from falling to the floor as he shook with laughter. Tezuka closed his eyes, remembering that these were the two people he loved and there had to be a reason for that and that he could forgive them for being so weird this once. He slowly removed Fuji's hands from his cheeks, refusing from saying anything as he went to sit down at the kitchen table, not looking at either of them.

"Na, Fuji, I think my Aunt had a dog named Mitsu-chan." Oishi 'stage whispered', sending both he and Fuji into a fit of giggles.

_Remember why...remember why..._

"What kind of dog was it?"

_I am calm...this is perfectly fine._

"A Jack Russell Terrier."

_Please let me get through this._

"Luckily Tezuka is much bigger than one of those." Fuji then added. "And a lot quieter...most of the time."

_That does it. I don't care if I have to lay on both of them, I'm never letting the two of them get up early ever again._

"Syuusuke, Syuuchiro!" Tezuka suddenly stood up and looked at both of them. Immediatly they were quiet as they looked at Tezuka. He took a deep breath and then said. "Lets not get careless."

_What does that even mean?_ Fuji and Oishi looked at each other, barely managing to keep in their laughter as they turned away slowly.

Ah, domestic bliss indeed.

* * *

(1) One of the character's catchphrases.

(2) Ditto above.

Sorry if my obsession got in the way of the serious story time, but I really really wanted to add something about it in there.

Love, Tabis!


	12. The Bear Ruined It

Nya! We've passed the half way mark for the fic, and I'm sorta sad already, but you lucky ducklings get to enjoy this a bit more! Everybody has been doing so awesome supporting this fic and reviewing for every chapter, I'm amazed and completely blown away. You guys are the ones brightening my day! Every time I check my email and see a review I get this jolt of pure happiness that lasts through the whole day. Its great and its all thanks to you guys!

**Paffu:** Lol, they were short weren't they? But this one is extra long. I'm feeling much better, thanks!

**Gorgeous Gaku: **I'm glad you enjoy it, unfortunately we didn't come up with Henshin Time before I wrote this. If I include it in another fic, will you be happy?

**yoshikichan:** Let me just say, I'm so happy you've reviewed most of the chapters! And I'm glad you find it amusing, it means I'm doing a good job!

**CrypticButterfly:** Lucky! Unfortunately I wake up too late to do anything with my parents and they are usually out of the house. ;; But that sounds so awesome!

**Misilante:** Glad it made you laugh! Thats what I'm here for!

**loove it!:** I loove you're reviewing name, it makes me feel great! Lol, I'm glad everybody else thought it was funny considering I just threw it in there. I _do_ have a crunchyroll, but it isn't the same or even similar to this one. Mine is; thequeenofall if you wanted to know. :)

**THANK YOU!!**

* * *

The last few days had been surprisingly..normal._ Too normal, I've been on alert this whole week and its getting worse._ Not that he was complaining, it was so much easier to focus on work and relax when those two weren't sticking their nose in everything he did. But still, he did hope.._No! I'm perfectly happy if they have decided to give up. I don't miss their advances at all, I'm happy - ecstatic even. _On the subject of that, he had actually avoided thinking about it for a while. Deciding that eventually it would just fade away if he ignored it for long enough. _I guess my wish came true, ne?_

"Oishi, are you okay?" Fuji waved a hand in front of his face, and Oishi blinked rapidly. "You spaced out for a while."

"Sorry." Oishi said sheepishly as he looked down at the table. In truth, he was supposed to be grading some papers, but had only touched one. He really needed to ask Tezuka and Fuji something, but he didn't want them to take it the wrong way. The problem was, he knew they would, and thus he avoided asking them._ I'm avoiding a lot of things lately, aren't I? _Oishi thought sullenly, his sudden cowardice in the last few weeks astounding him.

"Actually..." Oishi started, taking a deep breath. "I was wondering..if you and Tezuka were busy this weekend.."

Fuji looked up from his own work - which was currently making origami cranes - and shook his head, making a small motion for Oishi to continue.

"If you two would go to the Amusement Park with me." Oishi said quickly, his face burning up as he spoke. "I asked Eiji and Shishido, but they were busy and I thought maybe you'd like to come. I would pay for everything, this could be a thank you - for everything you've done for me."

"Ne, Oishi, are you asking us out on a date?" Fuji grinned, clearly amused and yet genuinely happy. "If its a date, then I can't say no."

"Ah..." Oishi wanted to say something, he wanted to say it really badly. But he really, really wanted to go to the Amusement Park and there was nothing quite as depressing as going by yourself and seeing everyone else enjoying themselves with their friends. "I guess.."

"I'll go ask Tezuka, then." Fuji got up from the table and practically skipped into the other room.

_I keep walking into these things don't I? _Oishi couldn't even be upset as he watched Fuji leave. Besides, he would admit he was actually looking forward to it. _But just because I want to go on the new roller coaster. _It didn't help that Oishi's face was still red even as he continued his work.

* * *

"Fuji! I'll get sick if I go on that!"

"Oishi, you just went on all three roller coasters, two times each. You aren't going to get sick."

"Yes I will, that goes in circles."

"If you close your eyes, it will be fine. Thats what Tezuka did on those other rides."

"Oh, speaking of that..."

Both Oishi and Fuji turned around to look at Tezuka who didn't seem to be paying attention to them at all. He looked much more interested in staring at some of the food stands with a look of well concealed - but still apparent - disgust. Oishi looked in that direction and winced as soon as he saw the words 'Deep Fried Oreos' and turned to look at Tezuka.

"Did you want to do something, Tezuka?" Oishi asked, feeling slightly bad that they had left Tezuka out of there little discussion. He wasn't sure if Tezuka was actually enjoying himself or not, there might be too many people and Tezuka wasn't exactly fond of rides - whether they spun or went 50 miles per hour in a loop.

"It doesn't matter, I might not go on the next on anyway." Tezuka answered with a slight shrug.

"Tezuka." Fuji pouted and then turned to Oishi. "If you go on the teacups, I'll let you get take out for the next week."

"Deal." Oishi knew there was no way that was actually going to happen, he would probably get three days max and then it was back to the weird stuff Fuji liked to cook.

Fuji grabbed both Oishi and Tezuka's arms, unperturbed by the stares of some as he led them to the ride. They were passing the games when Fuji suddenly stopped, causing both Oishi and Tezuka to nearly bump into him. He was staring at something hanging over one of the gaming booths - a very big and pink something. It looked like a bear, or maybe a dog, but it was huge and a bright pink with red hearts and a big yellow ribbon around its neck. Honestly, it was pretty much hideous.

_Which is why Fuji is staring at it like he's found his long lost best friend_. Oishi said, rolling his eyes slightly and then almost falling as he was pulled forward again. The stupid pink bear-dog was now etched firmly in his mind.

* * *

Once he could see straight he was going to kill Fuji.

Everything was spinning and blurry and he almost missed the bench when he went to sit down. He looked over at Tezuka, who was still standing and looked incredibly stiff, and a little green too. Fuji was fine of course, and was looking both amused and exasperated at the same time.

"Syuusuke." Tezuka choked out as both Fuji and Oishi looked at him. He really did look like he was about to be sick, and was trying his best not to throw up right then.

"That wasn't a good idea, was it?" Fuji mused, but now looked worried. "Oishi, come on, we have to get him to a restroom."

"About that.." Oishi tried to stand up, only to barely keep from falling on his face. He sat back down and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he said. "You go, I'll stay here until you get back."

"All right, don't move." Fuji said quickly. Oishi opened his eyes slightly to watch Fuji leading Tezuka away, and smiled slightly. _This is pretty fun, isn't it?_

He leaned back, watching the sky as the clouds passed by. He really was enjoying the day, despite Fuji calling it a date and hanging onto him like he was going to disappear at any minute. He did like spending time with Tezuka and Fuji, they were both great to be around, both together and alone - but he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be..the way they wanted. But if they were really together, they would never be able to do things like normal couples anyway. They wouldn't be a couple, there wasn't a name for the relationship that the three of them would have. Threesome was what you called a one-night experiment, and he could tell that both Fuji and Tezuka's feelings ran so much deeper than that.

_I really don't understand this at all. _He was scared, and completely unsure of himself. That was why he didn't understand Tezuka and Fuji's feelings, nor his own. It was like he couldn't get past the technicalities of it all to examine what he really felt for both of them. _Either that or I'm too afraid to find out what I want. _Though if it turned out what he wanted was the same...then all of he was doing was complicating things, right? But if he didn't feel that way, then he was hurting himself by staying...

"This is no good." Oishi sighed and turned his head to the side. The games and food booths were in the distance. The huge pink animal was practically like a beacon, drawing people towards it. Oishi looked down, recalling the look he'd seen on Fuji's face. _Perhaps its not the same as giving them an answer... _But for some reason, Oishi felt like he needed to do something.

* * *

Okay, so Oishi was a little bit more than happy when he saw Fuji's face light up after giving him his present. Fuji might look ridiculous walking around with it, and both he and Tezuka might look ridiculous walking around with Fuji - but that didn't matter. Not when Fuji looked like he'd been given the best birthday gift ten times over again. Not too mention Tezuka looked happy as well, happy that Fuji was happy and also happy because Fuji wasn't forcing them to go on anymore spinning rides.

"It looks like it might rain soon." Fuji said suddenly, looking at the sky. "We'll have to finish up soon."

"Can we go on _that_, before we leave?" Tezuka suddenly said, pointing to one of the rides.

"You want to go on the log flume?" Oishi said, surprised, and then amused as Tezuka nodded seriously and steered them in that direction.

Thus, they went on the log flume, twice actually, and they got soaked. They didn't get soaked because of the ride, surprisingly. They got soaked because it started raining suddenly the second time around. As soon as they got off the ride, they ran for one of the gift shops to find a place to maybe get some towels or at least dry off before they had to get to the car. Until they realized that they had forgotten something.

"You forgot to pick it up?" Tezuka asked, a suddenly worried as he looked at Fuji.

"I must have." Fuji was doing his best the sound calm about forgetting the bear. They had left it at the entrance because it wasn't allowed on the ride, but then had been in such a rush that they forgot to pick it up. "But we can't go back over there now."

"I'll go get it." Oishi couldn't stand to see Fuji look so upset. _Its just not Fuji...it bothers me. _"I'll be right back."

Oishi was off before either of them could protest. It was absolutely pouring at this point, and almost everyone was running in a different direction._ I'm going to get sick at this point. _Oishi thought, but didn't turn around, instead he spotted the ride through the heavy rain, the pink bear sticking out like a sour thumb. Luckily it was still right at the entrance where he could just reach over and pick it up. The fur was soaked and the whole thing was made even heavier by the water it had absorbed.

"Should have thought this through." Oishi mumbled to himself through a faceful of bear fur. He couldn't even run at this point, since the stupid bear was almost as big as he was. He trudged his way past the booths and other rides, feeling utterly alone as most people had fled for shelter. But he didn't feel like stopping, for whatever reason, this was too important for him to just give up.

It felt like forever, but he was able to see the store in sight. Fuji looked about ready to bolt toward him, and Tezuka was looking even more worried than usual. Oishi sighed, glad that even in the pouring rain and holding a huge, pink, heart covered bear, things would_ never _change.

"Oishi!"

"Syuuchiro."

Oishi took a deep breath as he put the bear down, his arms feeling so light now that all that weight was gone. A towel was thrown on his head and suddenly the rain stopped. He looked up to see an umbrella over his head and then Fuji who was using the towel to wipe his face and dry his hair. Tezuka was taking off his jacket, which was somewhat drier since he'd been out of the rain.

"You idiot." Fuji somehow kept himself from yelling, but was completely angry. "What were you thinking?"

"Not very much." Oishi was shivering, just realizing how cold he was. All of his clothes were soaked, and he was shivering from the cold.

"We have to get you home." Tezuka said as he draped his jacket over Oishi's shoulders. "You'll get sick if stay out here."

"Sorry for worrying you." Oishi said, grabbing the bear as Tezuka and Fuji led him toward the exit. "It just seemed really important at the time. Seeing Fuji so sad...I felt like I had to do something." Oishi squeezed the bear and laughed. "I'm not making sense, am I?"

"Oishi..." Fuji said softly as he reached up to lightly touch Oishi's cheek. He smiled, and sighed happily. "Thank you."

Oishi felt Tezuka squeeze his arm lightly and looked down embarrassed. His mind was reeling, and this time he wanted it to go away - not to ignore it - but so that he could enjoy this moment. Because despite the cold, he felt so incredibly warm.

* * *

It is a bear, just in case you were _dying_ to be sure. Hope everyone enjoyed this weeks chapter! Now I'm gonna go to bed because I have to get up early!

Love you Darlings,

Tabis


	13. Try To Understand

An update? Surely you jest!

Luckily for you guys its totally true. Unfortunately school as come upon us and I don't have much time to post. Don't worry about writing, thats all taken care of - its just finding time to put it up. I'm already cutting it close right now. But anyway, I felt I'd waited too long and so here is your chapter. I wasn't able to check it as thoroughly so there may be glaring mistakes, but I hope you enjoy yourself despite that.

**glowstarducky**: Why thank you! Lol, don't worry I do that all the time. Some of my favorite stories have been skipped over for months before I finally give in. I'm just glad you are enjoying it!

**yoshikichan:** Thats was so kind of you to pm me the review! Thank you so much.

**Disclaimer:** Rats! You got me, I don't own the Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Oishi appreciated Tezuka and Fuji's help, he really did. He appreciated both of them helping him inside while he was in the middle of a sneezing fit and couldn't see. He appreciated Fuji boiling water for tea and Tezuka running him water for a bath. It was really sweet and kind and everything, and he really couldn't be more grateful than he was. What he _didn't_ appreciate was Fuji trying take his clothes off when he could do it perfectly fine by himself.

"Fuji, get off of me!" Oishi said, his shirt half over his head as he tried to push Fuji away while tugging his shirt back down. He was stuck in the corner of the bathroom with no escape in sight. "Tezuka tell him to get off."

"He is just trying to help, Syuuchiro." Tezuka said, not even looking at them as he stared at the water in the tub, as though it would over flow if he looked away once. Oishi swore there was a small smirk on his face as he added the bubblebath liquid.

"I'm fine." The shirt was finally forced off and Oishi crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Fuji. "Both of you, out!"

"I have to watch the water." Tezuka said as though it were the most important job in the world.

"You are taking too long." Fuji sighed, exasperated as he started on Oishi's pants. "You will get sick if you don't hurry."

"I'll hurry if you both get out of here." Oishi said, pushing Fuji's hands around from his pants, determined to win this battle. He slipped as Fuji suddenly pulled his pants down and bit his lip in pain. "Fuji!"

"Oishi! See, this is why you need us here." Fuji shook his head and patted Oishi's leg lightly. "Now stand up, I need to take those off too."

Oishi looked at his boxers and instantly brought his legs up to his chest, glaring at Fuji. _I dare you to try it._ Fuji only glared back, just as determined. Tezuka turned off the water and looked at both of them, barely hiding his amuesment as they both stared eachother down.

"I'm not leaving until you get in that tub." Fuji said stubbornly, eyes completely serious. "One way or another."

"Is that so." Oishi said, just as serious. The air was tense and it was quiet as they both stared. Suddenly Oishi sighed, pouting as he whined. "Fuji, I'm not five. I can do this by myself."

"I know that. Think of it as a thank you." Fuji said, then added. "If I close my eyes will it make you feel better?"

Oishi stared at Fuji as though he were crazy. _I am not falling for that._ Sure, had it been anyone else it would've been fine. Except this was Fuji, who practically lived with his eyes closed and seemed to see the world even better than anyone else. "You have to turn around."

Oishi stood up and watched Fuji begrudgingly turn around. He looked at Tezuka and said. "You too." At least he had the decency to blush and looked slightly dissapointed as he moved away from the tub and turned around. Oishi sighed and quickly took off his boxers and slid into the tub, grateful for the bubbles as he relaxed. "You can..turn around."

"That wasn't so bad." Fuji grinned as he grabbed a washcloth. Oishi reached for it, only for Fuji to plunge it into the water and gently start to wash his face.

Oishi was startled even more as Tezuka moved to start washing the back of his neck. Oishi could barely protest as both of them slowly washed him, the soft strokes felt wonderful on his skin. Oishi tried not to close his eyes, but couldn't help it, feeling so comfortable in the warm water, the towels gently rubbing over his skin. It felt more like a massage than actually being washed.

"That was really nice of you to save my bear." Fuji began to talk, as Oishi tried to focus on the words and not fall asleep. "I was thinking of names for him."

Oishi could feel the washclothes wipe over his ribs and took a deep breath, his head falling to the side as his body started to feel heavy. _Why am I so comfortable all of a sudden? I'm so tired..._

"I was thinking maybe Pinky, or Flower or maybe Syuu-chan."

Oishi opened his mouth to speak, even as he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into that relaxed state. He blinked, opening his eyes slightly then closing them again before saying drowsily. "Thats nice..."

He felt the cloth skim over his bellybutton, then start to go lower. Even through his haze he grabbed Fuji's wrist, opening staring at Fuji with half lidded eyes. He felt Tezuka rub the cloth across his shoulder blades and took a deep breath. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Oishi stared as Fuji leaned forward slowly, his eyes closing as he felt Fuji's lips press lightly to his. He could barely react before Fuji pulled away quickly, looking slightly surprised at himself. Oishi stared wonderingly at Fuji before he felt Tezuka kiss the back of his neck lightly, tensing up as a shiver went down his spine.

"Tezuka." Oishi turned his head so he could look at the other man. Tezuka quickly pulled away, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Oishi let go of Fuji's hand, watching as Fuji dropped the wash cloth and slid his hand up his chest to stop over his collarbone.

Fuji's hand slowly curled into a fist as he said softly. "You have no idea how _hard_ this is for us...do you?"

Oishi looked at Fuji's hand in wonder. He didn't move as he heard Tezuka sigh and drape an arm over his shoulder and cover Fuji's first with his hand. Oishi could hear himself breathing harder as he closed his eyes, trying to make sense of what was going on. He could feel something, some pressure in his chest that was telling him to respond. _How?_ Oishi wanted to say as he bit his lip. _What can I do?_

"I'm sorry." Oishi whispered as he put his hand over Tezuka and Fuji's hands. "I've made you both suffer a lot, haven't I?"

Oishi pushed their hands away as he suddenly stood and got out of the tub. Barely managing to avoid both Tezuka and Fuji, he grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped his around his waist, heading out before either of them could say anything. His mind reeled as he realized something he should have much earlier. _I can't believe...how selfish I have been._ _How did I not realize how much waiting is hurting them?_

* * *

No page breaks? I'm kinda pissed - though not really. Anyway, that was nice and agnsty wasn't it? Oh dear...

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Love you darlings,

Tabis


	14. Searching For Warmth

Thank you for continuing to support me! I've been busy - but I know everyone else probably is too, so I can't just leave you all hear. Anyway, I've been looking at this chapter a lot - and there are somethings that I thought you might not understand. But when I tried to change things - they just looked wrong. So, I hope it isn't confusing, or strange in anyway. I actually really like this chapter for some reason.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Prince of Tennis...but wait, I have a DVD! Does that mean? No...nevermind...

Anyway, hope you enjoy it! I'm off to do my homework. Blergh.

* * *

It had been nagging him all night, and he hadn't gotten to sleep on time at all. Oishi was tired and wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep all the worries and confusion away and wake up to a new day where he could just _forget._ But that wasn't the case, instead, everytime he laid down and closed his eyes Fuji's voice, the piercing realization and now the painful thoughts on what he was supposed to do about it. To most people, the answer would be simply - move out and then no one would be hurt. After a while feelings would fade and the whole situation would dissapear in a haze of a memory.

Except it hadn't, and it wasn't going to.

Eiji had said Fuji told him two weeks after Oishi had moved in. That was hardly enough time to realize you were in love with two people and decided that you wanted them both. Though Oishi hadn't exactly had such an experience, so maybe it was possible to do such a thing in two weeks. But he knew Tezuka and Fuji better than that, he knew that this was important for them. They would never risk their relationship together or their friendship with him over a whim or a silly thought they had one day.

He couldn't help but feel horrible, especially if they had waited long for him. How long had he lived in absolute obliviousness while they simply watched and hoped, until it finally came to this. How was it that he seemed to be the only person surprised by the whole situation? He was almost afraid to know how long the whole thing had gone on, and yet he felt like he _needed_ to know.

Oishi yawned as he walked out into the Living Room, expecting both Tezuka and Fuji to most likely be awake. They both stayed up watching whatever drama happened to be on and then slept in impossibly late. He shuffled slowly toward the couch, slightly surprised and grateful that the tv was off and only one lamp lighted the room near the couch. Tezuka sat, a book in hand, mostly likely one of the play's he read when he felt like he needed to 'relax'. Fuji lay with his head on Tezuka's lap, stretched out on the rest of the couch, seemingly asleep at this point. Oishi took a deep breath, too tired to really be too nervous at this point and sat on the floor at the opposite end of the couch, leaning back against the couch and wishing so desperately that he had a pillow.

"Ne, Tezuka." Oishi's voice sounded sleepy even to himself and he barely stopped himself from yawn as he continued his sentance. "Its a weird question, but...when did it all start. The both of you liking me, I mean."

He wasn't sure if Tezuka was surprised by the directness of his question of trying to really think about the answer. Oishi didn't mind too much, there was something about being out here that helped him relax. Being alone made him think too much as he curled into himself to keep warm, feeling strangely alone in his own bed in comparison the warm embrace he had experienced a few days ago.

"For the both of us, our final year of High School." Tezuka said softly, as though he were picturing some moment in his mind. The way he said 'for the both of us' made Oishi think that perhaps he had felt something for even longer. "It was a few weeks before graduation that we both realized it."

"A few weeks before graduation..." Oishi repeated quietly to himself, the truth taking its time to sink in. He stared at the floor as his eyes widened with the realization of what that actually meant. Five years, at least, that they had both had these feelings for him. _How? How is that even possible?_ "Why...?"

"Love isn't always rational is it?" Tezuka said, almost to himself. Oishi could feel Tezuka's eyes on him without looking up. "This must be very hard for you."

"A little overwhelming." Oishi said with a sigh. "But it isn't very fair to you is it? I'm sorry I'm being so difficult."

"You aren't." Tezuka said immediatly, then added firmly. "You have every right to feel uncomfortable. We should be the ones to apologize."

"It isn't your fault." Oishi said, yawning as he added. "Love is irrational, na?"

There was a pause, surprisingly not uncomfortable as the words he heard took their true meaning. He was tired, in the morning he knew he would freak out and worry, but now he felt so completely calm and more levelheaded than he had in weeks. Maybe this was why Tezuka and Fuji stayed up late, they were too tired to be freaked out by anything and thus remained calm all the time. But still, he couldn't help but feel guilty, it wasn't right for him to do this to them.

"I think it might best..." Oishi closed his eyes as he continued. "..if I do move out for, at least a while. I need to think about it, but I don't like to think that my presence is hurting you in anyway. It wouldn't be fair of me to let you wait, while I'm too afraid to really think about it."

"Syuuchiro, it is perfectly fine for you to be-" Tezuka began, suddenly serious as the forbidden subject came up.

"Kunimitsu." Oishi never used Tezuka's given name, unless it slipped out by accident. It felt normal to call Tezuka - Tezuka and Oishi valued normality. "I won't continue to burden you anymore."

"You must be tired." Oishi could swear he heard a hint of something like fear in Tezuka's voice. "It is too late to be discussing this, we can talk about it in the morning."

"Why can't we talk about it now?" Oishi demanded, eyes opening as he turned around to look at Tezuka. "Anytime I bring it up, you always change the topic and it isn't fair. What does it matter to you whether or not I leave?"

"Because the thought of you leaving hurts much more, than you being here." Tezuka answered immediatly, amazingly calm but completely sincere. "This is good enough. And if you want, just being here is all you have to do."

"Tezuka..." Oishi couldn't seem to think of anything that quite matched that. Tezuka was right, if Oishi really wanted to he could tell both Tezuka and Fuji to stop. His fears, uncomfortableness and shyness about the whole topic had yet to lead him to saying 'no'. Saying 'no' had never actually crossed his mind to begin with, the choice had never been between yes and no in his mind. His 'maybe' was the only answer he felt confident enough to give, because that felt right.

"I wish you would call me Kunimitsu." Tezuka sounded almost wistful, which was ridiculous because Tezuka never _wished_ and _waited_, he made things happen. This was a side of Tezuka that most intrigued and scared Oishi at the same time.

"I can't it..." _sounds to intimate._ Oishi looked away, staring at the wall as he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Thats fine." Tezuka said, not sounding dissapointed, but instead understanding. "It is late. Could you help me get Syuusuke to our room?"

"What?" Oishi turned to look at Fuji who hadn't moved at all during the whole conversation. His chest was rising and falling steadily, as he was still locked in a deep sleep. He looked rather peaceful, somewhat less intimidating than when he was awake at least. "Sure."

Together they managed to carry a completely knocked out Fuji into the bedroom and lay him down. Oishi couldn't help but pull the covers over him, absently brushing a strand of hair out of his face and smiling despite himself. It really was rather sweet, and Oishi almost felt envious of both Fuji and Tezuka. They got to be comfortable with eachother, and he'd have to go to his own lonely bedroom and get so lost in his thoughts that he would never actually get to sleep. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before turning to leave, stopping as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay, if you want." Tezuka said, looking Oishi directly in the eye. "You seemed lonely."

"I wouldn't want to - " Oishi cut off his sentance as he saw the look Tezuka was giving him. He looked at the floor and the hand slipped off his shoulder as Tezuka walked across the room to get ready. _Maybe...just tonight..?_ It was so tempting and yet so against what he had determined would be his desicion making proccess. Though most of the barriers he had set and been broken already, so really, this wouldn't be anything big.

He managed to convince himself as he slowly walked over to the bed, feeling slightly odd as he slipped between the covers on Fuji's right, unsure of how close to actually get to Fuji before he felt even more uncomfortable then he felt already. Yet he could feel the heat radiating off of Fuji's skin, a few inches away - the warmth he wanted so badly. He bit his lip, resisitng to urge to inch closer, closing his eyes as the lights went off and he felt Tezuka slip into bed on the other side of Fuji. It wasn't as bad in the dark, and just being in here and knowing they were here comforted him. He didn't have the warmth that he wanted yet, but he knew there were certain obstacles and things about himself he would have to overcome before he could ever get something like that of his own will.

Tezuka was right, for now, this would be enough. The soft breathing and the warmth just out of his reach, yet close enough to ease his thoughts. It wasn't perfect, but it was just enough.

* * *

Hmm, next chapter might take a while. Having some issues with it, but no fear, I've got everything under control.

Love ya,

Tabis


	15. A Hopeless Situation

Nyah! Guess who is sick and writing fanfiction? Moi. Lol, I _am_ sick, but more importantly, I have two days off of school and I would've felt horrible if I didn't post this. Anyway, once again, thanks everyone for supporting me! This has been so much fun, ne? . I love that everyone is enjoying this fic!

**Disclaimer:** Incase you've been absent the last 15 chapters; I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy the story!

**Ps.**If you don't know already, go check out 'The Story of Br'er Oishi' by way of my profile it actually does have something to do with this, so I think you'll actually like it. Give you a break from all this angst 333

* * *

Oishi was sure Tezuka and Fuji knew he was avoiding them. It wasn't like he was exactly trying to hide it. He knew the excuses he made to get out of the house were stupid and so did they. But they also _knew_ it was their fault Oishi was upset and thus had no right to tell him what he command him to stay at home (Though had it been any other situation, this would have been just fine). So Oishi stayed late at school, went out with his friends - not actually telling Tezuka and Fuji that - and sometimes he just needed to get out and _walk_ before he suffocating in that forever pressing cloud of tension.

_So maybe this is a little unfair..._ Oishi sighed as he looked out the window of the little café. He was supposed to be reading a book, though in all honesty had held the same page open for at least twenty minutes and barely touched the tea he had ordered. He had been like this for a while now and it was becoming a problem - all of it. Ever since he had found out everything he had ever counted as _normal_ seemed to fall out of place and were trying to rearrange themselves into places they _shouldn't _fit. Yet he couldn't bring himself to think about a solution - if he said no he would feel like he was lying and saying yes seemed really uncomfortable. Whatever he decided ended up seeming like a mistake.

"Oishi!"

Oishi immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over at the door, blinking in surprise and confusion. "Eiji?"

"Oishi! I haven't seen you in forever!" He grinned as he leaned down and hugged Oishi tightly.

"Eiji, you call me almost every other day." Oishi said gently, smiling a real smile for the first time in weeks. "And my texting bill is ridiculous because of you."

"Hehe..sorry about that." Eiji said sheepishly as he pulled away and rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly he turned around, looking as though he were searching for someone. "Gaku-chan?"

"Oi. Why did I have to come?" Gakuto didn't look particularly happy as he walked over to the table. He punched Eiji lightly on the arm as he said. "Next time you drag me along, don't leave me at the bus stop."

"I thought you were following!" Eiji protested as he reached up to smooth down Gakuto's hair.

"Whatever. I know you care more about Oishi than me." Gakuto turned away huffily, refusing to look at Eiji.

Oishi could barely hold in a laugh as he watched Eiji trying to reason with Gakuto without insulting him. It was amazing really, considering how both of them were incredibly sensitive and over protective when it came to their reputations. Most people would see each of them as selfish and thus incapable of living and having a functioning relationship with someone else exactly like them. But some how they managed, and Oishi might have been a _little_ bit jealous..but only a little.

"Anyway," Eiji slung an arm around Gakuto's neck, though it looked rather like a choke-hold than a loving gesture - at least by the way Gakuto was gasping and trying to pull away. "Fuji told me you've been feeling off, so we came to help."

"He wanted to help." Gakuto ground out as he tried to pull away from Eiji. "There isn't any help for this kind of unresolved sexual tens-" He squawked indignantly and Eiji tightened his hold.

"We wanted to know if there was anything we could do for you." Eiji was still smiling - reminding Oishi rather uneasily of Fuji.

"Thank you Eiji, but this is probably something I have to figure out for myself." Oishi shook his head as he looked away.

"Oishi." Eiji frowned and let go of Gakuto. "Have you _actually_ been thinking about this?"

"Of course I have..." Oishi started and then realized this was _Eiji_ and there was no point to lying.

"..not." Eiji sighed, disappointed, and sat across from Oishi. "You are making this way too complicated."

"But it _is_ complicated." Oishi groaned dejectedly.

"Tezuka and Fuji aren't asking you to marry them and have their kid." Eiji rolled his eyes. He pulled some money out of his pocket and held it out to Gakuto who was rubbing his neck unhappily. "Something hot." Eiji winked as Gakuto scowled and walked up to counter. Turning back to Oishi he continued. "They just want to know how you feel."

"But I don't know how I feel."

"How do you not know how you feel?"

Oishi was silent and looked out the window once more. Well, that certaintly was a valid question - one that he didn't have an answer for. He knew what he was feeling, but hated to think that he was stalling because of that - because he might be afriad. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Gakuto returned and handed Eiji his drink. The other grinned and whispered in his ear and they both laughed. It was sweet, uncomplicated - the exact opposite of Oishi's situation.

"Look Oishi, I think this may be the best for you. " Eiji said earnestly. "Maybe you could just...try it."

"Try..it?" Oishi repeated, unable to stop the blush that spread across his face. _Try what?_ Unfortunately Oishi did realize what Eiji meant by 'trying it'. 'Trying it' meant not pulling away or protesting when Fuji and Tezuka tried to touch him. It meant no more making excuses and giving into the impulses he had been resisting until now. "And how exactly would that help me?"

"Well, there was one idea..." Eiji was suddenly cheerful again, grinning ear to ear. "But you have to trust me, okay?"

"Depends on what it is." Oishi said quickly, not sparing any precaution in this type of situation.

"I can't tell you right now." Eiji got up, grabbing Gakuto's arm. "But it involves a trip to the mall and we don't have a lot of time."

"Wait, what?" Oishi blinked but rose to follow Eiji and Gakuto. He knew he had potentially put himself into some sort of danger by following those two. It was tii vad ge was desperate enough to take any suggestion he could get.

* * *

"He isn't here." Tezuka closed the door behind them as he followed a step behind Fuji. It was a small, quiet place, exactly where they would expect to find Oishi anytime - except now.

"I was sure he would be here." Fuji frowned as he glanced around quickly before heading to the counter. "I'll be right back."

Tezuka sighed as he moved away from the door and slowly looked around. He didn't want to tell Fuji, but this was getting to be...too much. Of course he wanted this, and would be ecstatic if Oishi accepted, but he was concerned. Tezuka was concerned that he was slowly losing his best friend and that he was being selfish by forcing Oishi to make this decision. He knew that Oishi was feeling guilty, afraid and confused and was doing his best to blame himself for making both Tezuka and Fuji wait. Oishi was misunderstanding and over thinking the situation, which was something Tezuka probably should have anticipated - should have taken into consideration before this whole thing had started.

"He really is trying." Fuji said as he returned, trying to hide his disappointment. "Though exactly what...I'm not sure."

"He is avoiding us." Tezuka stated grimly and then continued. "Because he is scared."

"That would be true, ne?" Fuji mused and added softly. "But just what is he afraid of..."

As well as he knew Oishi, Tezuka couldn't come up with an answer for that.

--

"You, Oishi, are afraid of change." Eiji announced diplomatically as they stood outside of a store with a glowing neon sign that said 'NEW-leveL'.

"If you say so." Oishi didn't sound convinced and was quite preoccupied with looking past Eiji into the store. It was mostly dark with rows of equally dark looking clothes. He really couldn't imagine why anyone could shop in a store where they could barely see what they were picking out. "Is there any specific reason we're here?"

"To give you the confidence you need to become a new person, by trying new things!"

"And how will this end up helping me?" Oishi wondered where Gakuto had gone and wishing he would come back and distract Eiji.

"You don't understand now, but you will soon." Eiji grabbed Oishi's arm and pulled him into the store before he could protest. "You'll be a brand new you!"

--

"Eiji, these are huge! They keep falling down!"

"Isn't this a girl's shirt?"

"Is there supposed to be a hole _there_?"

"I can't wear fishnets...no none of it!"

"No, absolutely no-, Hey!"

--

It took nearly two hours and a whole lot of embaressment for them to finally leave the NEW-leveL. As per usual, Oishi was still protesting and Eiji was still not listening, not to mention the people in the store were still amused as they left. It was lucky that was the only place Eiji forcing Oishi to go because apparently they were on a tight schedule. Of course Oishi didn't bother to ask because he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway.

Finally they arrived back at the house which was - thankfully - empty and Eiji was currently trying to push Oishi toward the shower and putting on his new clothes.

"Hurry up, Oishi." Eiji said as he passed the bag to him. "You wanted help, so here you go."

"This isn't going to help me." Oishi stared at the bag with doubt and then tried to hand them back. "I really appreciate it though. I just don't think I can do this..."

"Oishi.."

* * *

"What?" Fuji stared at Tezuka in shock. "What do you mean by 'give up'?"

"This is really too much, Fuji." Tezuka said softly. His voice was determined, yet he refused to look Fuji in the eye. "None of this should have happened."

"How can you say that?" Fuji could scarcely believe what he was hearing. While he knew Tezuka had always been hesitant about letting Oishi know - he had never though Tezuka would use the words 'give up'. Wasn't this the stubborn fool who almost ruined his arm just for his Junior High Tennis team? The thought of Tezuka giving up on something that Fuji knew was so important to him was alarming.

"I don't - I _won't_ allow us to worry him any more." Tezuka shook his head as though trying to convince himself that this was the best choice. "I love him too much to cause him more stress."

"How could you do this to yourself?" Fuji wondered. _How could you do this to me? To us?_ He reached across the table and grabbed Tezuka's hand. At once his boyfriend looked up - this time actually looking at Fuji. He could see that Tezuka's eyes told a different story - one of longing and fear. The thought that he might lose his best friend - that he was causing one of the people he loved pain, it was tearing him apart. _But still..._

"Because I love both you, and him." Fuji brought Tezuka's hand to his lips. "I can't allow you to give up on this."

* * *

This used to be a really long chapter, but I split it into two parts and you will see why. Something _actually happens_ -shockhorrorface- I totally ruined it, but I want you guys to get pumped. Besides, this is the last part of the story that is somewhat normal - the rest is something like highly potent crack -because this story has been _totally_ normal so far-

Love as always,

Tabis


	16. Won't, Can't and Did

Psh, homework or posting fanfiction? Um, fanfiction, dur.

Its the long awaited sequel to the last chapter! Whoooooo! So yeah, stuff is gonna happen, I can't tell you what except for that I was so determined to keep my T rating that I wrote it twice. Then I actually beta-tested it on my friends. So anway, thanks so much for continueing to review despite how busy you all must be! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, pass it on.

* * *

_Happy Anniversary_ was what the tiny card on the table said. Oishi realized exactly what was so important about today, Tezuka and Fuji's anniversary. He hadn't forgotten in all the years since they had started going out - but the stress of recent events seemed to have made him forget. Oishi couldn't help but feel another pinch of guilt add to his rapidly growing pile. _I am a horrible friend._

He sighed as he saw what was next to the card, a bouquet a roses no doubt his present for Fuji and Tezuka. This - of course - was exactly what he got for letting Eiji do whatever he wanted. _There is no way I can give them this..._

"And then they just leave me here." Oishi tugged at his shirt which was definitely too short and way too tight. He knew exactly what Eiji was trying to do and it was not going to work because Oishi would be so gone before Tezuka and Fuji could catch a glimpse of him. 'Trying it' was not and never going to be the answer to this kind of situation.

"These pants keep falling."

No, this was _not_ going to work - even if he resisted it out of pure spite.

Oishi picked up the bouquet, admiring the vivid red of the roses. They were very beautiful and smelled really nice - but were totally inappropriate for his current problem. Giving flowers to two people who were in love with you usually indicated that you may be having some reciprocal feelings for them. Oishi would hate to give Tezuka and Fuji any false hope about this - though he didn't know if it would actually _be_ false hope because he just _didn't know._

_Or maybe I know and just don't want to admit it._ Oishi sighed as he walked across the room and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, smelling the roses again. _That is probably more likely than not my problem._

Oishi opened his eyes slowly as he heard the door open, suddenly aware of his physical situation. _Oh crap, I __**cannot**__ let them see me like this._ So he did the first thing he could think of. He turned around and headed for the closest room, quickly shutting the door just before he heard the front door shut. As fate would have it - and fate seemed to hate him right now - he realized he had locked hidden himself in Tezuka and Fuji's room.

There had to be a limit on how much bad luck someone could have.

"He must be home by now."

Oishi nearly jumped as he heard Fuji's voice. He turned to the door again and froze, gripping the bouquet tightly in his hand. He looked down confused, then shook his head as he realized there were more pressing issues then why he was still holding those stupid roses. Slowly and quietly he backed away from the door - once again not paying attention - as he fell back when his legs hit the foot board of the bed. Oishi couldn't stop himself as he let out a loud - and incredibly girl - squeal as he fell back onto the bed.

"Oishi?"

He scooted back slowly, willing the door to magically lock itself and almost groaning as the door opened. Though Tezuka really didn't seem to notice at first, not even looking at the bed. Of course the minute Oishi moved Tezuka's eyes landed on him and then the roses and then back to Oishi again. His expression was unreadable, and he simply stared for a while as though he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing.

"Tezuka? What is it?" Fuji came up behind Tezuka and looked over his shoulder. He chuckled lightly and then pushed Tezuka into the room and slipped in himself before closing the door and leaning against it.

"Whatever either of you has to say - say it now." Fuji cast a smile in Oishi's direction before looking pointedly at Tezuka. _Lets see what you really want._

"Syuuchiro, I - " Tezuka started, taking a step forward.

"Wait.." Oishi crawled to the foot of the bed and stretched out the roses toward Tezuka. He sat back as Tezuka took them, looking down at the bed as he spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't say it this morning, but - Happy Anniversary to both you and Fuji...um.."

"Syuuchiro, you - "

"And I haven't been very fair to both of you at all these last few weeks." Oishi continued quickly, knowing that if he didn't keep talking he would never be able to speak to them honestly again. "I guess..I am scared and no matter what I can't seem to give you a good answer. And I'm really confused because...with you I get really lonely and then I'm always cold, but -- "

And then Tezuka's mouth was on his, hot and desperate as though searching for something. Oishi's whole body seemed to heat up as Tezuka placed a hand on his cheek. Oishi's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away - he couldn't. His body seemed frozen - stuck between wanting and rejecting what was happening. As Tezuka pulled away, hand still on Oishi's cheek, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"What if we could make the cold go away?" Fuji said in his ear. Oishi breathed in sharply as he felt Fuji's fingers trailing lightly over his stomach. "You would never feel lonely ever again."

Oishi closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as he felt Fuji gently nibble at his earlobe. Tezuka's fingers gently slide over his eyelids and then his cheeks and then over his lips. Oishi could feel his heart pounding, he opened his mouth slightly wanting so badly to just give in. _No! I don't want this, I can't want this, I can't. I won't let this happen._ Oishi turned his face away from Tezuka, but didn't try to pull out of Fuji's grip. _Whats wrong with me? I refuse to --_

"Oishi -- Syuuchiro, look at me."

Slowly, as though he were still trying to resist, Oishi turned to look into Tezuka's eyes. He almost gasped, a shiver running down his spine. He would have never imagined anyone could look at him like that, purple eyes dark with wanting and need.

"Please." Oishi didn't know what he meant any more. His body seemed to respond on its own. He felt Fuji press his lips against Oishi's neck, nipping and kissing as Oishi tried not to squirm. Tezuka once more leaned forward to press his lips to Oishi's, this time longer and slower and he could feel his body trembling and his resolve cracking.

Coherent thoughts seemed to try and battle to be heard by his body. He didn't react as Fuji pulled his shirt off of one shoulder, gently biting at the sensative skin there. Did he _really_ want to turn away from Tezuka? Tell Fuji to stop? Because he knew that if he said anything - anything at all - they would let him go. But instead he let himself be slowly lost in the mix of pleasure, fear and love that he could feel consuming him, threatening to overtake him.

_I can't...I can't.._ He thought weakly, somewhere far in the back of his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt one of Fuji's hands slip down the front of his pants. Oishi reached up to grip Tezuka's shoulder as he felt Fuji's hand moving around him. Oishi refused to make any noise, even as he felt Tezuka's hand moving under his shirt, gently rubbing his nipples, his mouth kissing along Oishi's jaw.

"Ah.." Oishi let a soft soft escape from his mouth as he reached his release, his nails digging into Tezuka's shoulder as the wave of pleasure spilled over him. His body trembled as he opened his eyes and then buried his face in Tezuka's neck. He wasn't sure what he was feeling or why that just happened, but he could feel the tears welling up - threatening to fall as he felt Fuji remove his hand. He felt Tezuka begin to rub his back soothingly, making the tears almost impossible to hold in. _Why am I such a pathetic person?_

"Syuuchiro, its okay." Fuji said softly as he put a hand on Oishi's shoulder. "Lay down, now - you should get some rest."

_I don't think I'll be able to rest...now after I let myself.._ Oishi didn't bother to resist as he felt himself being maneuvered under the covers. He turned over onto his stomach, wanting to muffle the sobs if he really did start crying. Oishi stiffened as he felt an arm thrown over his waist and a hand rubbing his back. _Why does this feel...not wrong? If it was anybody but them..._ Oishi squeezed his eyes shut, curling into himself and never wanting to come out.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"Everything will be fine."

"But it shouldn't have happened like that."

"Stop talking and get some sleep."

"But what if he - "

"Please, it will be fine, so just rest."

* * *

Long important scene is long and important. Yeah, I won't make Oishi cry, he is more of a manly uke than one would expect. But seriously, we are getting down to the end guys and this has been a great journey. I'm gonna be away for a few days so I wanted to post this for you guys to enjoy for a bit. :)

Love much,

Tabis


	17. Fuji Interlude

Why hallo thar.

I haven't posted in quite a while - been a bit lazy these last few days - weeks? But I'm progressing and working on it day by day. This chapter is mostly information that I suppose isn't exactly important - though it will probably help you understand the story. Lets just say _I _like it, though what I like doesn't matter much does it? Lol. Now I'm rambling, just enjoy ok

CrypticButterfly: Thank you for telling me, because honostly I would have never even noticed. I went through all of my documents and like half of them are right and half of them are wrong...and ugh. Anyway, fixed it up in this chap, probably will for the others when it isn't 1 in the morning. 3

* * *

He is still awake.

His breath has evened out and he lays completely still against us. But I can feel how tense his body is, and his eyelashes brush against my skin as his eyes flickered open and closed. Oishi's body gives a slight jump as Tezuka's arm is thrown over him and his hand grasps my arm lightly. I snuggle closer, and he takes a sharp breath, and I can almost feel the fear radiating off of him.

Sometimes it pains me to do that to him. But this _is_ right, this is how it should be. We've been together too long for this not to feel natural, and I can tell that even he knows that. It has never been impossible for him to leave, hard perhaps, but never impossible.

But he hasn't, and he won't.

I've waited so long, and Tezuka even longer. I can't explain when I started to feel this way, it had come gradually and almost naturally. I knew, back in Junior High, that Tezuka liked Oishi. It obvious to those who knew Tezuka or those who observed him keenly enough. Of course it hadn't stopped me from going after Tezuka, because it had been obvious that the Golden Pair was an unbreakable couple and Tezuka wouldn't dare try and hurt his best friend like that.

And then there was High School, and I knew that Tezuka loved Oishi. When we started dating - secretly at first - I hadn't realized how much time they actually spent in contact with each other. Even when we took more time to spend with each other, Tezuka didn't seem to think about him any less. At first it irritated me, and I was determined to wipe all thoughts of Oishi from Tezuka's mind - at least when we were together. I participated more in their lunch conversations and insisted on going with them whenever they hung out. I was very much like a clingy, jealous girlfriend with a huge inferiority complex. I almost hated Oishi.

But even I can't hate someone as oblivious as Oishi.

I realized, as we were entering our final year of High School, that while Tezuka loved Oishi, he loved me just as much. Even though Eiji and Oishi were no longer a 'pair' he still chose me. Not to mention, Oishi had become a part of my life rather quickly. It was easy to grow attached and used to Oishi because he didn't mind my presence, he held no jealousies or even slightly envious actions of my being with Tezuka boyfriend or otherwise. In that time we became friends, and in that time I understood exactly why Tezuka was so in love with him.

Oishi was perceived as a mother hen and worrisome, and that was completely true. Just as he was perceived all calm and cool during Tennis, and thus perceived to lack passion. I learned in those years, and the ones after High School that Oishi loved having fun and taking risks like everyone else, but in moderation (and extremely good back-up plans and cover stories), and had passion for many things including romance books and films, or history of any kind. Oishi was incredibly hard to figure out, and the more I learned the more pieces I had to fit into a barely started puzzle.

I was fascinated, enchanted and then I was in love all over again.

Because in High School my relationship with Tezuka had only grown stronger through Oishi. He became part of the process, the one constant to keep us stable even in the rocky times. When he was in college and both Tezuka and I knew what we were doing, it became all about him.

'Was he eating right?' 'Is he keeping up with his school work?' 'Who was he hanging out with'?' 'Is he _dating_ that boy/girl?' 'Who was that at his apartment?' 'What are they doing when we leave?'.

It was an unspoken and almost painful agreement between us to not mention it. I wanted to bring it up, to convince him that perhaps we should try something. I did, for perhaps a week, I talked about it and Tezuka would hear none of it. He was too afraid of the reprucussions. He couldn't bare to worry or scare Oishi like that, it was easier and safer if he suffered alone. But that also meant that I suffered, and perhaps we were fortunate to suffer together. Watching, seeing, but never really having, and that seemed to be the end of it.

Until that night.

I don't like thinking about it at all, the night we went to visit Oishi at his dorm. It had been his last year of college and he would be graduating soon, and with such good news came the parties that came with it. I tried to block it out of my mind, and I just remembered the two of them hanging on him, touching him, his skin as they walked down the path toward the dorm. Their faces leaning dangerously close to him and their hands doing god-knows-what as he simply smiled and laughed with them. Tezuka was frozen beside me, I could almost feel him shaking as they stopped in front of us at the dorm's entrance.

"Syuuichiro, what are you doing?"

Oishi had looked up at Tezuka, surprised and then embarrassed. He had quickly untangled himself and sent his friends on their way, looking worriedly after them for a second. He looked ashamed, pulling at his shirt sleeve as he refused to look at us. He wasn't drunk, perhaps just a little tipsy, but even that was out of character.

"I'm sorry."

I remember hearing so much in those words. '_Sorry for worrying you, sorry for letting you see my like this.'_ I couldn't tell if I was angry at him for going out and doing that or saying 'sorry'. I had been jealous, but he was an adult, I shouldn't let that jealousy show. He wasn't mine, I held no claim over him whatsoever.

Nothing.

Which was why we had given Oishi the most important graduation present, we had all of his stuff moved to our house that graduation day. He was shocked, grateful and completely argumentative. Of course we wouldn't take no for an answer, that would just be asking for trouble. At least if he lived with us we wouldn't worry as much, that wasn't too much to ask for, was it? Peace of mind.

Except it wasn't enough, there was too much of _him_ for there to be enough.

Barely two weeks and we had decided we had to try. Tezuka was scared, but I could tell he wanted it more than anything. He trusted me to make sure it didn't fall apart, and I was determined to do that. For both of them, and my own sake, it had to work.

_This has to work._

* * *

So yeah, this fanfiction has turned into an epic inside joke of which we all decided to cosplay. It was hilarious because everyone was confused...because we were part furry. Yeah. Um, can't wait to hear you responses!

Loving you still,

Tabis


	18. No More Time

Oh dear, I haven't updated in a while have I? If it weren't for one of my friends bugging me about it I probably would procrastinated even more. Unfortunately thats what happens when I do these things, I procrastinate. I was stuck on something and wasn't sure what to do so I ignored it. That is **never** a smart thing to do by the way. ANYWAY, no lecturing from the lazy person. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and you definitely won't have to wait as long for the next one.

**Disclaimer:** _If only, if only_....No, I don't own PoT.

**AN:** Line breaks aren't working and I'm not sure why, so I had to use stupid dotted lines. You might not be as anal as me, but if you are, sorry for this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How did I let that happened? How could I let that happen?_ Oishi had spent a good portion of the morning awake, simply staring at the ceiling and trying to prevent the tears from falling. He was so confused about everything, about his body and his emotions. That had been his first sexual experience in forever, and it had been way too intense, too fast. The confusion he'd felt for the last few weeks came crashing back into him even harder as the events of last night stubbornly tried to replay in his mind. It was as though someone were mocking him, trying to show him he was weak and he couldn't even sort out his own feelings before letting himself be swept away into something he had no idea about.

_I have no idea what to do._ He turned on his side, sniffling as he closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Crying was not going to help him figure anything out and the last thing he needed was for Tezuka or Fuji to wake up and see him like this._ But I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, _"I don't know what to do.."

"Syuuichiro?" Fuji opened his eyes slightly, sleepy blue eyes managing to look worried even when he had no idea what was wrong. Fuji sighed and pulled Oishi's body toward him, gently urging his head to rest on his chest. He closed his eyes as he felt the sobs shake Oishi's body, soothingly rubbing circles on his back. "Sssh, its okay, Syuuichiro."

_He keeps calling me that._ It was odd, but Oishi didn't feel like he even needed or wanted to complain about it, which bothered him even more. Taking a deep breath, he managed to stop the sobbing, though his body still shook and instinctively he cuddled closer to Fuji. Finally he said tiredly. "I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of." Fuji murmured, tightening his hold on Oishi's body.

"This. I don't know what I want." Oishi felt himself begin to relax in Fuji's hold, that safe feeling washing over him again as he spoke. "These weird feelings, I've never felt this before."

Fuji almost stopped rubbing Oishi's back as his heart skipped a beat. He'd been afraid that Oishi wouldn't feel anything for them, and would simply go along with it to not disappoint his friends. He hated to think that Oishi would do that, but sometimes his kindness could be taken for granted. Fuji hadn't wanted to be one of those who indulged while Oishi was unhappy. But now it seemed that Oishi was just _confused_, but not because he didn't like it, but because he liked it - liked them - but had never felt something like this before.

"You should be more honest with yourself." Fuji said lightly, adding. "You're surprisingly hard to figure out."

"I don't want to disappoint both of you." Oishi whispered, face heating up as he heard Fuji chuckle softly..

"You could never disappoint us, Chiro-chan, na, Kunimitsu?" Fuji raised his voice slightly, looking over Oishi's head to watch as the other man rolled over and scooted closer, resting his chin on Oishi's shoulder.

"Tezuka?" Oishi realized Tezuka had to have been awake the whole time, and had probably listened to the little exchange. Though he was grateful he wouldn't have to explain the whole thing again, the embarrassment he was gaining from being with these two seemed to be increasing whenever he was with them. Perhaps that was part of their charm? Or the reason he should stay as far away as possible.

"Hm." Was Tezuka's only reply before Oishi felt a sharp bite on his shoulder, on the opposite side from the other. Knitting his eye brows together, he tried to pull away, only to find that once again he was held inplace between the both of them. He endured the slight pain as Tezuka nipped and sucked to his satisfaction before placing a light kiss on the sore spot and simply burying his face in Oishi's neck.

"Claiming your territory, Tezuka?" Fuji's voice was greatly amused and somewhat smug.

"Our territory." Tezuka corrected calmly, one hand trailing up Fuji's arm as he began drifting off to sleep again.

_Their territory._ _Wait, me?!_ Oishi groaned softly into Fuji's chest, but couldn't help but feel as though the confusion was starting to clear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oishi."

Oishi exited the bathroom, still drying his hair with his towel. He'd managed to get out of Tezuka and Fuji's embrace and take a shower and get dressed. He really hadn't freaked as much as he thought he would, perhaps he was still in shock? He wasn't sure, but he didn't really _mind_ this feeling - he felt content. Maybe not exactly happy, but there was something about what had happened, and his talk with Fuji that had made everything less - traumtic was a strong word - something, he wasn't sure what, but this wasn't what he expected.

What he really didn't expect was for Tezuka to be waiting outside of the bathroom for him. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest and oddly wasn't looking at Oishi. Tezuka seemed very, strange and almost unsure this morning. He was usually such a direct person, even if he used few words. He looked way too tense, as though something terrible was tearing him apart. It almost scared Oishi to see him look like this.

"Good morning." Oishi murmered, not exactly Mr. Confident himself. His hand unconsciously moved to the spot on his neck.

"Oishi..Syuuchiro, I may have --" Tezuka cleared his voice, clearly uncomfortable as he raised his head to look at Oishi. "We may have went too far last night, and I wanted to apologize to you."

"Oh." Oishi blushed, now he refused to look at Tezuka. Instead he stared down the hall, as he said. "I don't really know what to say. But..its strange, but...its almost like..like I don't _want_ you to apologize."

Tezuka blinked, looking considerably surprised, but he was still tense, almost like he couldn't believe what he just heard. _I wouldn't believe it either_, Oishi thought as he searched for what to say next.

"I suppose.." Oishi continued, now looking at the ceiling. His blush only seemed to intensify as he felt Tezuka's eyes trained on him, waiting and almost hopeful. "..it wasn't how I would've wanted it to go. But I'm not..angry." _At you anyway._

Tezuka suddenly moved toward him and grabbed Oishi's wrist, pulling him into a tight hug. Oishi was suddenly hyper aware of Tezuka's body and his own. After last night, even a simple hug was so _strange_ for him and even uncomfortable. But he didn't push away because he felt like Tezuka _needed_ this. He could practically feel the guilt radiating off of the other, and Oishi knew Tezuka would kill himself with guilt if it got far enough along.

"Syuuchiro, If I ever do _anything_ to hurt you," Oishi could feel Tezuka's arms tightening as if to affirm what he was about to say. "or make you uncomfortable, promise you will tell me."

_Its a little late for the uncomfortable part._ Oishi almost said, but realized it probably wasn't the best time for jokes. Instead he wrapped his arms around Tezuka and nodded.

"Say it." He heard Tezuka whisper. "Please."

"I promise." Oishi said softly as he let Tezuka hang onto him for a little longer.

It was incredibly tense and awkward when Oishi and Tezuka entered the kitchen. Fuji was cooking and there was coffee roasting, but it just felt so _wrong._ Every meal had been a sense of normality for them since this thing had started, this was the first time a strange feeling had entered that safe zone. And suddenly Oishi could feel everything he was clinging to suddenly falling away from him, it was both overwhelming and yet strangely acceptable.

_This is what it is._

Tezuka took a seat as Fuji set a cup in front of him. Fuji turned to Oishi and flashed a smile, motioning for him to sit down, but even that was strange. Oishi could tell, he'd lived with them long enough, the smile seemed forced. He could tell that _Fuji_ - even Fuji was afraid of his reaction. Was he being too calm? Because they were acting like he was a time bomb just waiting to go off.

_I do want to think about this - but I can't do it here._

Now Fuji and Tezuka were both looking at him, as he hadn't moved since he'd gotten to the kitchen. Instead he was staring at the floor, thinking, too engrossed to notice anything.

_This is what I need to do._

"I'm not hungry." Oishi looked up, giving a small smile to both Fuji and Tezuka. "I'm going out for a bit, I promise to pick something up to eat later."

Fuji made a step toward him, eyes suddenly open as he said. "Oishi--."

"Syuusuke." Tezuka touched Fuji's arm lightly before nodding to Oishi.

Oishi bit his lip, then flashed Tezuka and Fuji a smile before quickly turning away. He felt bad, leaving both of them like this, but he needed to get out of the house. It was making him uncomfortable that the both of them were so afraid. Both of them were confident people, who seemed very sure about their decision. Oishi realized that they were scared underneath all of that, and now they were anxiously awaiting his answer. It wasn't fair to not give it to them, whatever it happened to be.

_I've been a fool, thinking I could stall them. I'm not coming back until I figure it out, no matter what._

He might not owe them anything, not after last night. He was within in all rights to just up and leave without another word, but that wouldn't be right. But he couldn't imagine feeling so helplessly in love with someone, but to be in love with two people had to be a major pain. He might not know if he was in love with both of them, but he did care - too much to just leave it like that. _Perhaps I can understand them a bit more...._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji stood near the bed, the golden sheets bundled in his arms as he stared at them, hands gripping them impossible tight. Tezuka was careful as he entered, not knowing how upset Fuji was. He had noticed it while they were eating, his boyfriend had been far too quiet and stabbed at its food like it had personally done something to him.

"He will come back, won't he?" Fuji's voice was soft, far too calm. "He wouldn't just..."

Tezuka immediately went to the other man, pulling Fuji to him, feeling the other's head drop onto his shoulder. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't thinking the exact same thing. His rational side was telling him that he trusted Oishi, to know his friend would never just leave them like that. But he couldn't squash that fear in the back of his mind, the irrational fear that took over whenever love was involved. The one that told him Oishi was gone forever because he had done something so incredibly _stupid._

"No, of course not." Tezuka said, trying to reassure both of them.

"Did we do this the wrong way?" Fuji asked, his voice muffled against Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka didn't know how to answer, but he knew he wasn't really meant to anyway. Instead he just held tighter, trying to ease his own fears. He had never heard Fuji like this before, it was frightening.

"Is it wrong to be this selfish?" Fuji asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "To want him back in our arms again, to distract him and keep him from really thinking about it? So he won't realize there is more out there? Is it wrong to want to keep him here and never let him out?"

_..To never let the world hurt him? To make sure no one can ever take him away? To love him without guilt or fear?_ Tezuka continued in his head, Fuji's words exactly what he was thinking. There was something _wrong_ with all of those things, but he couldn't judge. Not when he was thinking the same thing most of the time.

"No." Tezuka kissed the top of Fuji's head, gently massaging his back. "Not at all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi, oi, I know you guys do this already, but for everyone who has just jumped on board, don't forget to review and tell me what you think, ne? Thank you~!

Love,

Tabis


	19. Down To This

Um, I really have no excuse for this being late. Please don't kill me! I'm just glad I have a friend that likes to remind me about how I fail at updating. And I do fail, and I'm sorry. This chapter kind of fails too cause it has no action (Though none of them really do). Anyway, I hope you guys do enjoy this and don't mind the randomness of it. There is a point to this, I swear!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Prince of Tennis, as previously stated. Um, Reika belongs to me? She isn't really a character but...whatev.

Onto the Chapter~!

* * *

It was an unusually cold day, even though it was only early spring. Oishi sighed and he tucked his hands in his pocket and headed down the sidewalk, looking for the park so that he could find a peaceful place to think. Even though he was away from Tezuka and Fuji the thoughts crowding his mind for weeks seemed to come slow - as though he was using this alone time to completely block them those thoughts out. His mind was use to that - blocking out everything once he went out to enjoy himself. But he couldn't do that now, he promised he wouldn't go home until he figured this out - and Tezuka and Fuji would worry if he wasn't home by morning. _They will worry if I'm not home by lunch._ Oishi rolled his eyes fondly as he entered the park.

And so he walked, and walked and walked. He wasn't really getting anything done, he was over anazlying everything and thinking to much about the outside of everything. He was supposed to being thinking about himself and how he felt about the whole thing. _But I _am _scared. _Oishi sighed as he sat on a bench, hunched over slightly as he looked foreword. _What if I don't make the right choice?_

"Ano..Oishi-san, can I sit here?"

Oishi blinked as a figured suddenly appeared in front of him. Looking up he saw a young woman with light brown hair and a vaguely familiar face. He nodded as the girl sat down next to him, taking out a wad of tissues and dabbed at her face. Oishi could now see that her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying, she looked distinctly worried as though she were trying to make some sort of hard desicion - just like him.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't remember." She spoke softly, sniffling lightly. "I'm Reika, you were our Student teacher at Shinukawa Junior High."

"Ah, Adachi-san." Oishi suddenly remembered. She had been one of the more popular and talkative girls in the class, standing out much more than most of the others in her class. "You just looked different. Are you all right?"

"No." Reika admitted, looking at him as though she was about to start crying again. "Everything has just gone wrong lately."

"I can listen, if you want." Oishi said immediately, wanting to help and not think about his own predicament at the moment. He needed a break from forcing himself to think about it anyway. "I've been trying to avoid my problems, so I don't mind."

"You are strange, Oishi-san." Reika gave a half-laugh that sounded more like a cough. She gave a deep sigh, dabbing at her eyes once more before starting. "I guess you wouldn't remember. But my two best friends, Hisato and Kosei recently told me they liked me. Its just...that I might have to turn them both down, but I don't want to do that."

Oishi couldn't believe he was willingly listening to a girl talk about her boy problems, he couldn't believe he was about to try and help her either. "Do you not like either of them."

"No, its the opposite." Reika said in a rush. "I like _both_ of them." She added quickly. "But not like normal, I've known them both so long that I really like them both the same. I mean, they have different good points - but I don't think I could ever live without either of them."

_Do they like each other as well? Because this sounds way too familiar..._Oishi looked down, feeling bad for Reika and knowing this must have been how both Tezuka and Fuji felt at times. Though the situation he was in was a lot different from Reika's as well. She had to deal with two people liking her that she liked the same. Oishi only had to deal with two people liking him and also each other.

"They have both been so kind to me over the years." Reika continued, her hand was clutching the tissues tightly. "I can't lose either of them because of this. Even if I wish there was some way that we could all - just be together."

"So if they liked each other as well as you it would all be okay." Oishi said almost hesitantly as he glanced over at the girl.

"What are you saying?" Reika suddenly laugh-coughed again. "That is ridiculous, Oishi-san. Things don't work like that."

"Ah, I guess you're right." Oishi tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He looked down at the ground again, his hands clasped together tightly. "That would be impossible."

"If it did work like that." Reika sounded both amused and wistful. _At least she isn't about to cry._ Oishi thought as the girl continued. "This wouldn't be a problem at all. But I can't wait for the impossible, so I just have to finish this the way that is best for all of us."

"That is very kind of you." Oishi said wonderingly as he looked at the girl. She was being entirerly selfless, despite how upset she was, her thoughts were completely focused on the other two and what they wanted. _Sounds like a certain someone..._ "But..what about what you want?"

"I want..everyone to be happy." Reika said slowly, and added. "This feeling with go away after a while, and we can still be friends without complicating things. So I will wait for now."

"Ah, that's good." Oishi said supportively. She seemed to have found her answer a long time ago - it was just taking her longer than expected to admit it to herself and come to terms with it.

"Ah!" Reika suddenly jumped up, tissues dropping to ground. "I forgot, I have to babysit today. Thank you very much." She turned to face Oishi and bowed quickly before hurrying off.

"Ah..you're welcome." Oishi said with a slight laugh. He smiled as he watched her leaving before leaning back against the bench and looking up at the sky. Reika's situation certainly put his more into perspective. Reika had two people who loved her separately, both of her best friends, and she loved them both back. It was an impossible situation that could not be resolved with all parties being happy. Oishi on the other hand had two admirers who were both in love with him, and with each other.

_"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind dating either of you --" _

He remembered saying that the night he found out about Tezuka and Fuji's feelings. He hadn't really thought about it - of course he hadn't - but now it just seemed simple. _I do like them...both. I would date either of them...so I could date both of them? Its just so weird._ It was weird, but completely true. They both liked each other...they both liked him and he liked both of them....Didn't that mean that technically they all liked each other? Then were exactly was the problem at again?

_I am still completely confused...but not so much about my feelings. The concept is really hard to wrap my head around._ Oishi sighed, almost disappointed. This was an incredibly anti-climantic way to realize he was totally cool with his two friends being in love with him. Now all that was left was to tell both of them without having them both jump him. Just because he could acknowledge his feelings and what was going on between the three of them - it didn't mean he wanted them to go any faster than now. _To tell the truth - I'm not quite sure how actually accepting this will change anything...besides the fact that I won't be trying to escape._ Okay, so that was one good things, though he knew he would still be pushed into compromising situations whether he accepted this or not.

_I have a feeling that it will just be a part of the relationship._ Oishi thought somewhat pathetically. _This was a warm-up so I knew what to expect later on. _

"Alright, lets go." Oishi took a deep breath as he stood up, getting his cell phone from his pocket. _Wow, 5:30 already...Twenty-five missed calls...I probably need to hurry back before they file a missing persons report._ Things were definitely going to change, starting with the fact that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself for a whole day and that it was not necessary to make sure he was alive every second of the day.

* * *

So yes, It seems that there is finally a verdict out. I suppose I should tell you how much I appreciate you all, but I might start crying. I'll do it next time, I swear. Thanks everyone for supporting me for such a long time! I really love every review and favorite and alert! Thanks~ I'm gonna keep giving my best until the very end of this fic!


	20. Just A Little Different

So, wow, this is it, huh?

Jeez, this has been an interesting few months since I started and posted a few months ago. This is my first fic with 100 reviews, and one that I totally enjoyed writing and I hope you guys enjoyed reading. I don't want to be too over-dramatic, especially considering that this is supposed to be a humor story. I tried to end this on a light note, after all I never actually changed the genre, its still Romance and Humor, but we've been through quite a bit of drama haven't we, reviewers? Anyway, I want to thank everyone for supporting me throughout with this fic. If I named all the people who constantly reviewed and helped me out, it would take up half the chapter. Just know that you are all very appreciated and I'm glad you stuck with me through it all! THANK YOU!!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own PoT. Don't you know that its bad for you?

Anyway, moving on to the last chapter of Capture!:

* * *

It was quiet when Oishi came home. Most of the lights were off and any food he had been hoping to smell was absent. It seemed that even when he had finally come to a decision fate was still trying to trip him up. It_ would be _just his luck that Fuji and Tezuka were out looking for him when he was in a hurry to get back. This, of course, was not good considering he had barely been able to accept his feelings - having to keep this to himself could cause bad things to happen. Things like changing his mind - because he was here alone - with time to _think_.

_I have had enough thinking for one day_. Oishi groaned as he headed into the kitchen, just to check. He hadn't eaten anything all day, his hunger forgotten in his quest for answers. He had kind of assumed that Fuji would be cooking or would have cooked something to try and cheer him up when he came back. _I may have been a little overdramatic when I left._ Oishi mused to himself, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some water. He hummed lightly as he drank the water, he really didn't like this. It was too quiet, too strange for him to be alone by himself. _I'd hate to think I would be indecisive about this..._

Oishi put the cup down, walking slowly through the living room to the hallway. He stopped in front of his room, hand lingering over the doorknob. It had only been one night, but it felt as though he hadn't actually spent time in there in ages. He opened the door, stepping into the room slowly as though it were unfamiliar territory. He half expected to see his bed cut in half and the pillows and sheets ripped to shreds - but he knew Fuji wouldn't go _that_ far (At least he hoped). Oishi walked over to his bed, smoothing a hand over the neatly made up sheets, half wondering if he really would be sleeping in it anytime soon. _If I'm sticking to my resolution, then I guess not._

The thought made him a little nervous, but excited too. There was no real way for him to explain what exactly he was feeling for Fuji and Tezuka, separate or apart. Things seemed to make sense in a very otherworldly way - but clicked together none the less. He liked the way Fuji fussed over his clothes, always felt the need to touch Oishi's hair whenever they talked, and made the best meals he had ever tasted. Oishi liked that Tezuka could convey so much using very few words, never let Oishi do stupid and irrational things he would regret later, and the tiny, barely visible smiles that he gave whenever he saw Oishi and Fuji happy together. It made sense, almost too much sense for Oishi to understand.

Curious, Oishi exited his room, gently closing the door behind him. His hand lingered on the doorknob before he slowly walked down the hall the other door. Even though it felt like he hadn't been in his room in a while, going into _this_ room was still just as strange as it had been the last few times. But there was something - _different_ - about this time, like some sort of finality that he was going to accept by doing this. The door to Tezuka and Fuji's room was like some sort of barrier he was allowing himself to pass, as ridiculous as that sounded. He breathed deeply, entering the room, surprised at how he did feel somewhat more comfortable in here than his own room.

He approached the bed cautiously, his heart pounding hard for no reason. Why was this such a big deal? It wasn't like anyone was going to jump out at him the minute he touched anything. _Just relax, this is what you want after all..._ Oishi was wondering if even his conscious was getting impatient with him. Oishi stopped at the bed and let himself drop down onto it, the mattress bouncing lightly. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling before letting himself fall back onto the bed. _This is..nice.._ And it was, he felt surprisingly...comfortable here. That he could smell their scent, the one that reminded him of the warmth he craved. Oishi pulled himself fully onto the bed, wrapping himself in the covers, nestling his head into a pillow and breathing deeply. He hadn't realized how tired he really was - he hadn't gotten any sleep all last night. But now...he felt as though he could just drift off at any moment.

_How does this work? I feel safe and calm, this should not be happening._ Except it totally was, and at the moment, Oishi really could care less.

* * *

"Oishi, wake up."

Oishi flinched, wrinkling his nose as warm lips brushed against his ear. For a moment he had o idea what was going on - and groaned as he slowly blinked open his eyes. His face was half buried into a pillow, one eye looking up at a hovering, amused looking Fuji. He turned over onto his back, seeing Tezuka sitting on his other side, looking both relieved and vaguely amused at the same time. He couldn't seem to think any coherent thoughts as he tried to straighten out exactly what was going on. Because this most definitely wasn't his room and this most definitely was **not** his bed.

"We went looking for you earlier." Fuji explained, adding lightly. "And we just found you _in here._"

"Syuuichiro, please keep your phone _on_ next time." Tezuka was trying to use his 'buchou' voice again, but for some reason it wasn't really working well. He wrapped his hand around Oishi's wrist, looking at him seriously. "Don't worry us like that again."

Oishi nodded, feeling slightly awkward, he unwrapped himself from the covers and slowly sat up. He probably looked like a mess, his hair all scruff and his clothes crinkled, though from the way the other two were staring at him - they didn't mind so much. _This was so not the place that I wanted this to happen._ He finally thought, rubbing his eyes tiredly. There was no real casual way to mention it, and so he simply sat there, fist clenching and unclenching as he tried to think.

"Lets not worry about that now, Kunimitsu." Fuji said, casting a glance at Tezuka. He turned with a slight smile toward Oishi. "More importantly, what are you doing _in here?_"

"Eh?" Oishi blinked owlishly, he would have thought that Tezuka and Fuji would have been happy and rather excited about this. It hadn't been intentional, but the fact that they were questioning it. It felt like his stomach as just leapt in his throat, they couldn't possibly no longer want him, could they? Had he dragged this on for too long? Maybe he was just taking the question out of context? "Well, I wanted to..I felt.." He stopped as soon as he saw Fuji's satisfied smirk and Tezuka's shocked, but barely hidden excitement.

He had so walked right into that one - and there was no way he could defend himself because it was completely true.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Oishi tried to keep his voice steady, feeling immensely uncomfortable under both gazes. Fuji's expression was way too scary and Tezuka looked like he might cry and that itsself was _terrifying_ to even think about. "It just happened.."

"Syuuichiro, does that mean..?"

"Yes, if that is what you are asking, yes." Oishi said hastily, trying to keep his nervousness from showing. He couldn't even look at either of them now, and instead focused on trying to combine all the things he wanted to say into some sort of comprehensive speech. "I may not be in love, yet, but I do feel something - feel a lot - for both of you. I don't know much about relationships, much less how this one will work, so just bear with me because I -- "

Apparently Oishi got the message across because suddenly Tezuka's mouth was pressed insistently upon his and Fuji's hand was combing through his hair. As he closed his eyes, he realized he had grown to be able to tell their touch apart, even when his mind was so preoccupied by _this_ sort of thing. Hesitantly and gently, he allowed himself to relax, the kiss suddenly enjoyable now that he accepted it, Then Tezuka gasped into his mouth, his hand tightening almost painfully on Oishi's wrist. He heard Fuji hum in satisfaction and a shiver went down his back as he thought of what Fuji could be doing to make Tezuka react like that,

The kiss was nice, he could handle the kiss this time. And he couldn't deny that the feeling of Fuji massaging his scalp was delightful and almost purr-worthy. But once Tezuka slipped his other hand beneath Oishi's shirt…That was when the situation became a bit too uncomfortable. Soft, but insistent lips moved to his neck and Oishi let out a soft little gasp. _This is...going too far right now._ Along with his decision to be in a relationship with his two friends, he had decided to take on a stronger hand in the scheme of things. Just because he was on the bottom, didn't mean he would let them walk all over him.

"Tezuka..Fuji, that is enough." Oishi squirmed slightly and put his free hand on Tezuka's shoulder. Green eyes looked seriously from both Tezuka and Fuji as he tried to even out his breathing. They both had that look, the one that was totally predatory and dangerous and for a moment Oishi was almost worried. Asserting himself certainly was a little more nerve racking that he had first anticipated.

But Tezuka backed off, still holding onto Oishi's wrist as though it were his lifeline. Fuji moved so that he could sit next to Oishi and lean his head on Oishi's shoulder. He sighed contently, as though he had finally gotten a long awaited moment to relax. It was surprisingly, normal feeling, and not awkward. That warmth was here in this room, overflowing and so comforting. Even now Fuji couldn't say anything and neither could Tezuka. It was as if the realization of this situation was still sinking in for all of them.

Suddenly Oishi ran his fingers through Fuji's hair, marveling at the softness of the long brown strands. He looked down as Fuji widened his blue eyes in surprise at the gesture. Oishi grinned softly and said almost teasingly. "You know, I haven't eaten anything all day..."

"Oishi!" Fuji snapped and lifted his head from its comfortable position to stare at the other. He grabbed Oishi's free hand and pulled him off the bed, none to gently, muttering about irresponsible boyfriends and unhealthy habits. As Oishi stumbled to catch his footing, he felt a small tug on his other wrist. He turned his head slightly to see that Tezuka _still_ hadn't let go of him and judging by the look he was giving Oishi, he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. And from there on Oishi couldn't help but realize that while some things would be the same, other things would be _completely_ different.

* * *

And that, my reviewers, is the end. It was lighter than the others, ne? I love writing this trio, but I kind of want to expand my self. I won't promise anything else, but keep a look out, huh? Once again, thank you to al the reviewers and readers alike!

Thanks for everything and plenty of Love,

Tabis


End file.
